


le vampire de harry (harry's vamp); manada brac #16

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: manada brac. [15]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Top Harry, Vampire Louis, larry - Freeform, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Louis Tomlinson ha permanecido toda su vida en el aquelarre en donde creció. Ellos se burlan de él, lo ridiculizan y él francamente odia eso. Cuando ellos hacen lo impensable y lo echan, Lou se ve forzado a encontrar un nuevo hogar. Evitando el sol y con pocos medicamentos para su diabetes, vagabundea sin rumbo fijo hasta que se encuentra en los brazos de un rizado y sexy shifter.Harry Styles odia a los vampiros con pasión. Su mejor amigo murió a causa de uno. Hambriento y aburrido decide ir al restaurante de la ciudad. El pequeño castaño sentado ante una de las mesas se ve lo suficientemente bueno para revolcarse en el asiento trasero de la camioneta—hasta que el olor lo golpea y descubre que el castaño es su pareja.¿Podrá Harry hacer a un lado su odio y reclamar al pequeño vampiro o permitirá que su odio salga a la superficie y le dará la espalda al sexy pequeño que el destino le dio?





	le vampire de harry (harry's vamp); manada brac #16

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Manada Brac.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/462932) by Lynn Hagen.. 



> Décimo sexto libro de la serie Manada Brac.  
> Escrito por Lynn Hagen.  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
> Antes de leer recordar revisar el orden de lectura de los libros.

 

**MANADA BRAC.  
EL VAMPIRO DE HARRY.**

**L** ouis Tomlinson se acomodó en una bola bajo la maleza mientras que los carros pasaban zumbando. Jaló sus brazos bajo la camiseta, tratando de protegerlos. Él tenía lo mejor que podía. Pero incluso en la sombra, le ardían dolorosamente.

Aunque no iba a explotar en llamas como se describe en las películas de Hollywood, podría tener posibles quemaduras. Tenía que encontrar un refugio, no podía seguir caminando por la carretera con el sol tan alto en el cielo.

Su estómago gruñó, estaba totalmente vacío, y se sintió mareado. Era solamente medio vampiro. Su madre había sido totalmente humana, así que él no vivía solo de sangre. Un vampiro completo tenía que alimentar una vez a la semana.

Cerró los ojos cuando los que solían quemar sus pupilas y sus ojos. Lou se rodó y sacó unas gotas para los ojos del bolsillo delantero. Sus dedos estiran la piel y colocan algunas gotas en cada ojo parpadeando cuando el líquido cayó y entonces algo se derramó por un lado de su cara.

Parte del líquido que escapaba eran las gotas y la parte eran sus lágrimas. Ser medio vampiro solo le había causado dolor en su problema. Los otros vampiros se burlaban de él, lo relegaban, literalmente, ellos lo ridiculizaban. Lo que no se puede tener es que no se pueda evitar el ser diabético.

Había estado a punto de morir en dos ocasiones cuando los vampiros que se burlaban de él le habían escondido la insulina. Él no era alto ni delgado, no tenía el distintivo cabello negro. Ni siquiera era tan fuerte como ellos.

Lou era pequeño, algo regordete y tenía el cabello castaño dorado desordenado y plumoso. Ellos se burlaban de su voz infantil, de que fuera demasiado curioso y que hablara malditamente demasiado.

Lou se había criado en el aquelarre, su madre murió cuando él nació. Él la había drenado desde el vientre. No fue algo que hubiera hecho intencionalmente, pero un vampiro bebé necesita sangre. Siendo su madre humana ella no estaba preparada para el embarazo.

El doctor vampiro la abrió para sacar a Lou. Eso fue lo que su padre le dijo. La culpa de lo que había hecho lo había carcomido durante cien años hasta ahora. Él era considerado joven, pero ahora era un adulto.

Su propio padre era cruel y solía decirle lo que había hecho, quería ver el dolor del sufrimiento de saber que había matado a su madre. Desde los tres años, había llorado cada noche, deseaba tener una mamá que lo sostuviera. La madre que él había matado. Un hecho que su padre nunca dejaba que olvidara.

Quizás fue por eso que ellos hicieron lo impensable.

Ellos finalmente lo habían hecho. Lo habían expulsado de su aquelarre, a plena luz del día y amenazado con matarlo si regresaba. Lou llevaba ya dos semanas viajando. La ciudad que acababa de pasar tenía un aquelarre, pero él no iba a ir con el príncipe y pedirle refugio.

Él había tenido suficiente de aquelarres para toda su vida.

Lou se acostó bajo la sombra de un árbol, cansado y hambriento, perdido y solitario. Todo lo que él quería era a alguien que lo quisiera. Que lo abrazara y que le demostrara que le importaba.

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su hambriento estómago, Lou cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

🥀

Harry estaba sentado en el cofre de su camioneta, que estaba estacionada en el camino de grava junto a los otros vehículos de los shifters. Lanzaba una pequeña pelota azul para el estrés y la atrapaba y la volvía a lanzar, malditamente aburrido.

Cada guerrero en esa casa tenía a su pareja excepto Harry y los hermanos Santiago—ellos no contaban porque nunca actuaban como si fueran parte de la manada.

Él aún no encontraba a su pareja y probablemente nunca lo haría. Estar ahí solo le recordaba lo que no tenía. Con lo temperamental que era, aun así seguía siendo un shifter y anhelaba encontrar a su pareja como cualquier otro.

Bajando del cofre de la camioneta, Harry subió a la camioneta. El sol se estaba poniendo y el aire era una cálida brisa mientras se dirigía a la ciudad. No tenía obligaciones de patrullaje por un tiempo. Quizás podría ir al restaurante que el guerrero Cody tenía con su socio humano. Los humanos no debían de saber de ellos.

Al menos eso solía ser verdad.

Estacionó la camioneta frente al restaurante y apagó el motor. Tomando una mesa en el restaurante, Harry tomó el menú que le ofreció el medio lobo y pareja, Tangee, que trabajaba ahí.

—¿Qué te traigo para tomar, Harry?— Tangee le preguntó mientras le daba al guerrero los cubiertos envueltos en una servilleta.

—Dado que no sirven cerveza, tomaré un refresco. — Harry se rió y abrió el menú. Él sabía lo que iba a pedir, pero el leerlo le daba algo que hacer.

Lentamente levantó la mirada hacia el restaurante en donde un pequeño con el cabello plumoso y castaño atrapó su mirada. Dos pequeños ojos azules veían hacia la mesa frente a él. El resto de la cara de esa persona estaba escondida por el respaldo de la banca, pero el color de los ojos hacía que fueran los más impactantes que Harry hubiera visto.

Los ojos lentamente bajaron cuando esa persona bajó la cabeza. Harry podía decir por la media cara que había visto que era un adulto. No era un niño viendo sobre el asiento. Regresó al menú divertido. Si el pequeño twink1estaba interesado. Harry podría darle un buen momento en la parte de atrás de la camioneta. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que había tenido sexo y parte del estado de irritabilidad que tenía constantemente se debía en parte a eso.

Harry se mordió una sonrisa cuando el corto y alborotado cabello castaño salió de nuevo a la superficie, los azules ojos lentamente se levantaron arriba del respaldo, levantó la cara justo para que sólo se viera debajo de los ojos. Parpadeó y los abrió más, entonces se bajó de nuevo.

Harry sostenía el menú mientras salía de la mesa y se dirigía a la siguiente y se sentó. El chico estaba acurrucado en el asiento y parpadeó sorprendido.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios al ver lo lindo que el pequeño hombre era. —Hola.

El pequeño chico gritó, se cubrió la cara con las manos. Sus dedos se separaron para ver entre ellos a Harry.

Harry le dio una gran sonrisa. La pequeña cosa era muy jodible. —¿Cuál es tu nombre, pumpkin*?— El color del cabello de la bola de caramelo le recordaba a Harry una pumpkin dejada en el porche por Halloween*.

 _(*._ _Pumpkin_ _se refiere a la calabaza amarilla no a la calabaza también conocida como calabacín, en algunos lugares se le conoce como_ _ayote_ _o_ _zapatillo_ _se deja el original porque es representativo de la calabaza de_ _Halloween_ _y porque se usa como nombre._ )

_(*. El personaje original, Gabriel, tiene el cabello rojo, el apodo no tiene sentido una vez adaptado, sin embargo como es un apodo común a lo largo del libro se deja en el original.)_

Los dedos se cerraron de nuevo cuando el hombre trató de deslizarse de la mesa. Harry sacó su pierna impidiendo que el pumpkin escapara.  _«Oh no»,_  él iba a conseguir algo de eso.

El hombre se deslizó de nuevo al asiento, esta vez abrió los azules ojos que se iluminaron un poco al ver a Harry. —L– Lou.

Harry acomodó su brazo en el respaldo, disfrutando de la vista. —¿Tienes hambre, pumpkin?

Las sexys mejillas del twink se incendiaron. Bajó la cabeza viéndose totalmente avergonzado. Harry notó que sólo tenía un pequeño plato con pan tostado frente a él y un vaso con agua. Por lo que se veía del cuerpo del hombre, solía comer más.

A Harry no le gustaban los hombres flacos. Él era un lobo muy grande, medía un metro ochenta y dos y pesaba ciento diez kilos de puro músculo. Le gustaba comer y quería a un chico que él pudiera agarrar bien, dentro y fuera de la cama.

A él nunca le gustó sentir los huesos cuando pasaba sus manos sobre un cuerpo. No, él quería agarrar carne y su hombre ajustaba perfectamente.

La sonrisa de Harry lentamente se perdía cuando el más fuerte olor llegó a su nariz. El olor de fuego y canela era intoxicante. Un músculo en su mandíbula se tensó cuando se dio cuenta que el pequeño pumpkin que él quería para un revolcón en su camioneta era su pareja.

🥀

Lou estaba aterrado y desconcertado al mismo tiempo.

Un dulce aroma había llegado a su cabeza mientras mordisqueaba su pan tostado, lo único que podía pagar con los pocos dólares que tenía en su bolsillo.

No había comido apropiadamente, y su nivel de azúcar en la sangre estaba alto. Tenía dos botellas de insulina y no había doctor vampiro que se los reemplazará. Con la falta de comida últimamente, Lou había estaba limitando las dosis tratando de hacer que durara. Estaba comenzando a sentirse ansioso, así que atribuyó el aroma a su estómago vacío.

Se tomó todo el vaso de agua y levantó la mano para pedir otro vaso. El mesero con el tatuaje de flamas en el cuello se acercó a la mesa y llenó su vaso. —Amigo, es el quinto vaso. ¿Estás bien?

Lou sentía la boca como si la tuviera llena de bolas de algodón. Él no podía calmar la sed* y se había estado haciendo peor durante esas dos semanas.

 _(*. La sed excesiva o polidipsia es un síntoma de diabetes no controlada._ )

Otra sed lo estaba invadiendo.

Bueno, al menos ahora podía encargarse de un problema. ―Discúlpame. —Se deslizó de la silla y caminó rápidamente al cuarto de baño.

Lou abrió la fanny pack* tan pronto cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño. Sacó la única jeringa que tenía y el frasco de insulina y extrajo treinta unidades de medicamento.

 _(*._ _Fanny_ _pack_ _, pequeña bolsa que se coloca en la cintura en México se le conoce como_ _cangurera_ _, se deja el original.)_

Sacó una toalla de papel del despachador, dejó la jeringa sobre el papel mientras guardaba el frasco en la fanny pack. Él no quería correr riesgos. Con su suerte podría caer del lavabo y quebrarse, dejándolo con solo un frasco.

Lou humedeció una toalla con agua y jabón. También tenía poco alcohol y algodón, lo dejaba para limpiar la aguja para un futuro uso. Estaba corriendo riesgos si seguía usando la misma aguja y la pobre higiene, pero no tenía elección.

Pellizcó un pedazo de la grasa de su cintura y la limpió. Una vez hecho, dejó la toalla a un lado y tomó la jeringa.

—¡Qué jodidos!

Lou giró la cabeza y gritó. El gran hombre de la mesa tomó la jeringa y la lanzó por el cuarto de baño. Se apresuró por ella, sabiendo que tendría que usar su muy preciado y pocos paquetes de torundas de algodón con alcohol en limpiar la aguja que había caído en el suelo.

—¡Usas drogas!— La ira en la voz del hombre retumbaba en el pequeño cuarto de baño. Moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz, tomó a Lou de la cintura y lo jaló fuera del cuarto de baño.

—¡No! La necesito. Por favor, déjame ir. Tengo que conseguirla. ―Lou se movía en los brazos del hombre luchando por liberarse. Comenzó a sentirse mareado y un poco confundido por el alto nivel de azúcar. Sentía naúseas mientras se jalaba de los grandes brazos del hombre.

—No necesitas eso, pumpkin. —El hombre acarició su mejilla sintiéndose triste mientras Lou lloraba.

—Yo... yo la necesito. Voy a morir si no la consigo —La voz de Lou estaba llena con las lágrimas de frustración.

🥀

Harry sintió un doloroso nudo en su pecho. Su pareja usaba drogas. La pareja, Drew, que era la pareja del guerrero Remi, las había usado durante un año antes de encontrar a su guerrero. Remi había ayudado a Drew a superarlo. Quizás Drew podría ayudar a su pumpkin.

—¿Qué sucede?— Cody preguntó aproximándose lentamente a la mesa con el ceño fruncido.

Harry sacudió la cabeza desestimando la pregunta del lobo. ―Él es mi pareja, Cody. Lo atrapé tratando de usar drogas en el cuarto de baño.

—Mierda, llévalo a casa. Drew puede ayudarlo. —Cody se apartó cuando Harry en un solo movimiento levantaba a Lou a sus brazos y se ponía de pie.

—No, no, no. Soy diabético. Necesito esa jeringa —Lou gritó, retorciéndose de nuevo—. Revisa mi fanny pack y la verás.

Harry se volvió a sentar y apartó las manos de Lou abriendo la fanny pack y sacando un frasco de vidrio. El guerrero Cody se lo arrebató y leyó la etiqueta.

—Mierda —maldijo, corrió hacia el cuarto de baño y regresó un segundo después con la jeringa entre sus dedos—. Él dice la verdad. —Cody le dio la jeringa a Harry.

—Déjame hacer esto. —Harry se apartó.

—T... Tú tienes que limpiar la aguja. —Los inestables dedos de su pareja buscaron en su fanny pack y sacó un sobre con una torunda con alcohol y se lo dio a Harry. Harry lo abrió y limpió la plateada aguja.

—¿Cómo se hace esto?— Harry estaba aterrado de lastimar a su pumpkin. Él nunca había inyectado a nadie en su vida. ¿No se necesita anudar una de esas bandas elásticas alrededor del brazo?

Su pareja levantó un lado de su camisa, Harry gruñó cuando reveló la cremosa piel tan cerca de Cody. —Pellizca mi grasa y encaja la aguja entre tus dedos.

Harry quería lamer ese pedazo de piel expuesta. Acomodó a su pareja en su regazo, pellizcó la piel y lentamente encajó la aguja. 

—Ow, ow, ow, ow. —La expresión de Lou era de dolor. La mano de Harry inmediatamente se congeló. Él podía sentir el sudor formándose en su frente.

Su pequeña bola de caramelo comenzó a reírse graciosamente. ―Sólo bromeaba, tan rápido como arrancas una cinta, empuja el émbolo.

Harry suspiró aliviado. La pequeña mierda lo había asustado de muerte. Le gustó oírlo reír. El sonido era dulce. La voz de su pareja era infantil e inocente. Harry sintió ese profundo instinto surgir, la necesidad de proteger a su pareja era fuerte. Empujó el émbolo y sacó la aguja dándosela a Cody.

—No la tires —su pareja le advirtió a Cody.

Cody vio la delgada pieza de plástico en su mano y luego a Lou. —No puedes usarla de nuevo.

Lou se encogió de hombros. —Es todo lo que tengo.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Harry.

—Me echaron de mi casa. Las pertenencias de mi vida están en mi fanny pack.

Lou podía sentir que las miradas lo perforaban. Él tragó, no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Extendió la mano, esperaba que el hombre con el cabello multicolor le entregara la jeringa.

Esos dos hombres no entendían cómo su vida estaría amenazada si él tiraba su última jeringa. Si no la recuperaba, no podría ser capaz de inyectarse su insulina. Él podría morir.

El hombre apartó su mano, rehusándose a entregársela a Lou. Sus ojos fijos en Lou, como si tratara de leerlo. Finalmente negó con la cabeza. —Nosotros te conseguiremos más.

Lou vio al hombre alejarse con su última preciada jeringa en la mano.

Su última.

¿Qué si ellos no lo hacían? Lou la necesitaba. El hombre no podía tirarla. Él quería seguir protestando pero su cuerpo empezó a anhelar algo más. Se rascó el cuello, su otra sed hormigueaba un poco más. De nuevo su garganta se sentía seca. Conocía los signos, pero ¿qué podía hacer?

—Te llevaré a casa. Ahí hay un doctor que podrá ayudarte. —El alto hombre levantó a Lou en sus brazos acunándolo cerca. Con lo mucho que Lou anhelaba el toque, temía lo que esa cercanía pudiera hacer con su cordura.

Lou trató de pensar en algo que pudiera distraer su mente. ―¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El hombre se reía profundamente. —¿No te lo he dicho, verdad? Soy Harry.

 _Harry_ _,_  A Lou le gustaba el nombre. Lou se acurrucó en los brazos de Harry, sintiendo los efectos de la insulina, que hacía su otra sed más evidente. Cuando estaba en el restaurante sintiéndose desorientado y con naúseas, la sed por la sangre se había quedado al fondo, pero ahora que se había encargado de eso, el pulso en el cuello de Harry lo llamaba, gritándole acerca de su sed por sangre.

Lou nunca había bebido directamente de la fuente en su vida.

—Vamos, pumpkin, te colocaré el cinturón de seguridad. — Lou tomó una respiración mientras Harry se inclinaba y tomaba el cinturón de seguridad. Su piel olía delicioso. Él tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no darle una pequeña probada. Harry besó su frente antes de apartarse y cerrar la puerta. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

El delicioso aroma inundaba su cabeza, haciendo que sus dientes dolieran por darle una pequeña mordida. Solo una. Quizás él podía accidentalmente caer en el asiento y sus dientes podrían accidentalmente golpear una vena. Solo accidentalmente, claro está.

Harry subió a la camioneta, su aroma simplemente llamaba a Lou. El olor llegaba con tal fuerza que se mordió un gemido.

Lou retorcía las manos en su regazo y miró por la ventana lateral, el pequeño pueblo se alejaba y se veía el escenario del campo. Era de una impactante belleza. Su aquelarre se localizaba en una aglomerada ciudad en donde más comida estaba fácilmente disponible para que los vampiros se llenaran de sangre.

Ellos nunca salían de ahí, porque podrían morir de hambre. Aquí había muy poca gente. Los vampiros serían fácilmente detectables si se alimentaban en un pequeño pueblo.

Entraron a un área boscosa, había una gran casa a la distancia. Los ojos de Lou casi se saltaron al ver lo enorme de la casa. La casa de su aquelarre no era tan grande y había muchos de ellos viviendo en el lugar.

—Está bien, pumpkin, aquí estamos —Harry declaró mientras apagaba el motor y salía de la camioneta.

Lou desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad mientras Harry rodeaba la camioneta por el frente. Salió con la mirada fija en la casa. Ahora estaba oscuro, la casa estaba entre sombras, pero Lou podía ver en la oscuridad, podía ver todas las cámaras de vigilancia. La que estaba sobre la puerta se movía siguiéndolos mientras ellos subían los escalones del frente.

Lou se apartó y la cámara lo siguió. Se movió a un lado y la cámara de nuevo lo siguió como un pequeño y blanco robot.

Harry se carcajeó. —Ese debe ser Nero, nuestro residente geek* por la electrónica. Le agrada tener algo de diversión con las cámaras.

 _(*._ _Geek_ _, originalmente el artista de circo que efectuaba escenas desagradables, actualmente Locos por la computación y el internet._ )

Lou sólo asintió y siguió a Harry a un gran vestíbulo, sus ojos recorrían el lugar. El interior era magnifico.

Cuándo alguien caminó hacia ellos, Lou se deslizó detrás de Harry. Podría ser medio vampiro, pero la otra mitad definitivamente era un cobarde. Crecer en un aquelarre, lleno de gente que prefería lastimarlo a hablar con él, lo hizo asustadizo.

—¿Él es?

Harry lo jaló, Lou bajó la mirada y vio hacia sus pies. Él quería salir de aquí, no le gustaba estar rodeado de extraños. —Él es Lou.

El hombre se movió frente a él —Hola, soy el doctor Nicholas Sheehan. —El hombre estrechó la mano de Lou—. Dime Nicholas.

Lou se atrevió a mirar al hombre, ver qué tipo era realmente. Se relajó un poco ante la presencia del hombre. Le gustaba comenzar a relajarse con Harry.

Harry guió a Lou hacia las escaleras y a un pasillo y abrió la puerta de una recámara. Lou se detuvo, no estaba seguro de entrar. Había sido un tonto por seguirlo ciegamente. Eso le enseñaría una invaluable lección. Levantó la vista hacia Harry y el alto hombre le sonrió amablemente.

—Nadie va a lastimarte, pumpkin. El doc sólo necesita examinarte. —Lou asintió, aterrado de que el humano descubriera quién era, o mejor dicho, lo que era.

Entró unos centímetros en el cuarto, miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los esperaba. Cuando vio que estaban solos, entró.

Sus manos se aferraban a los brazos de Harry cuando el hombre lo levantó y lo sentó en la cama. Estaba renuente en dejar salir al alto hombre. Tan tonto como se oyera, él era el único en que Lou confiaba. Ellos se acababan de conocer, pero Lou ya se sentía cercano al hombre.

—¿Has sido diabético toda tu vida?— Nicholas le preguntó.

Lou asintió hacia el doctor. Podía sentir sus manos temblar mientras el doctor escuchaba su corazón, revisaba su pulso y revisaba también sus ojos y oídos. El doctor sacó un abate-lenguas y lo metió en su boca y le dijo que dijera  _'ah'._

Oyó el gemido. La falta de respiración que le decía que el doctor lo había descubierto.

Levantó la vista rogando con la mirada a Nicholas.

—Necesito hacer una revisión más completa. ¿Podrías salir, Harry?— Lou se sintió aliviado ante las palabras del doctor. Él esperaba no equivocarse y que Nicholas solo estaba siendo amable.

Harry miró a Lou y entonces al doctor, el escepticismo estaba dibujado en su cara cuando él preguntó:—¿Por qué?

Nicholas se limpió la garganta y se acercó a Lou. — Necesito revisarlo más en privado.

Lou vio cómo Harry gruñía y murmuraba pero los dejó solos y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Nicholas se quedó viendo la puerta por un momento, entonces se giró hacia Lou y se sentó en la cama. —¿Él lo sabe?

Lou negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no es bueno. —Vio al doctor apartarse y sacar su teléfono celular del clip de su cinturón. Presionó algunos números y se lo llevó a la oreja, viendo a Lou todo el tiempo con una amable sonrisa en su cara. Se giró y le dio la espalda a Lou mientras hablaba por teléfono. —Maverick, te necesito aquí arriba.

Más extraños. A Lou no le gustaba ni un poco. Él quería a Harry pero temía preguntar por él. —¿Quién es Maverick?

El doctor se giró hacia él, una suave sonrisa en su cara. —Él es el Alfa.

Lou gimió horrorizado ante esa declaración. —¡Estoy en una casa de lobos shifters!

🥀

Harry se paseaba de un lado a otro por el pasillo fuera de su habitación. Él pudo haber llevado a su pareja al cuarto de exploración, pero su pequeña bola de caramelo ya estaba demasiado nervioso. Su pareja necesitaba estar cómodo. El cuarto de exploración en su opinión era demasiado estéril. Lou necesitaba sentirse relajado.

¿Qué podría estar tomando tanto tiempo? Su ansiedad se elevó cuando vio a Maverick subir las escaleras, abrir la puerta de la recámara y cerrarla en la cara de Harry. Oyó que le puso llave. ¿Qué jodidos sucedía?

Siguió paseándose. ¿Le habría puesto mal la dosis? La jeringa ya estaba llena, Lou la había llenado, así que debería de haber sido lo correcto. El hombre había sido diabético toda su vida. Seguramente él sabía qué hacer.

Harry pasó sus manos por su suave cabello. Quizás ellos habían esperado demasiado tiempo y el medicamento no ayudó. No tenía idea de lo que le sucedía a los diabéticos, no sabía nada de eso. Podía entrar en línea e investigar, descubrir todo lo que pudiera hacer para ayudar a su pareja.

La imagen de ese cabello castaño en punta en la cabeza de su pumpkin hizo que Harry sonriera. Su pareja era hermoso. Sus ojos eran tan grandes que dominaban toda su cara, el tamaño hacía que el azul fuera más evidente. Aun quería retozar en su camioneta. La atracción era fuerte. Harry estaba volviéndose loco esperando en el pasillo.

Dejó de pasear cuando la puerta se abrió, esperaba ver a Nicholas y poder entrar. Pero en su lugar Maverick salió. —Sígueme. ―El Alfa no dijo una palabra más mientras veía fijamente a Harry, esperando que él siguiera las órdenes.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Harry alcanzó la puerta de la recámara, determinado a descubrir lo que sucedía. Era su pareja quien estaba ahí, y probablemente necesitaba que Harry lo confortara. Una gran mano sobre la suya detuvo cualquier intento de abrir la puerta. —No hasta que hablemos, Harry.

Contra su mejor juicio, Harry lo siguió. Vio la puerta cerrada y se preguntó si había tomado la decisión correcta. Maverick lo guió hacia su oficina y le señaló con un movimiento de su mano que tomara asiento.

Harry estaba demasiado nervioso, no quería sentarse. Quería correr hacia las escaleras, subirlas y revisar a su pareja. — Prefiero quedarme de pie. Ahora dime lo que sucede con mi pareja ―Harry bufó. Tenía suficiente de esa mierda de secretos.

Maverick apoyó los codos en el escritorio y se pellizcó el puente de su nariz. —¿Lo acabas de conocer?

—Si, en el restaurante cuando fui a cenar. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con su diabetes?— Empezaba a asustarse. ¿Lo que su Alfa estaba tratando de decirle es que la diabetes de su pumpkin era algo que amenazaba su vida? Podía sentir su cuerpo comenzar a sudar, sus manos temblaban y se frotó su cabeza.

—Nada y todo. —Maverick exhaló, se recargó en su silla y lo miró directamente a los ojos—. Él es un vampiro.

El mundo de Harry se inclinó. Su boca se quedó abierta y se tambaleó hacia atrás, sus piernas golpearon el sofá, haciendo que cayera sobre él. —No —murmuró. No su pumpkin. ¿Cómo podía el hermoso hombre que estaba arriba y que había atrapado su corazón en cada sentido de la palabra en tan corto tiempo ser un chupa sangre?

La rabia lo recorría ante la crueldad del destino. Su pareja era ¡un jodido chupasangre! La palabra se repetía en su cabeza, mientras una caliente furia lo consumía. Se puso de pie como si una explosión lo hubiera expulsado del sofá. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y un aullido desgarró su pecho.

Se giró, sus caninos mordieron su labio inferior mientras su visión se nublaba ante la pura ira de la situación. —Haz lo que quieras con él ―gruñó.

Harry salió de la oficina, pateando todo a su paso mientras se dirigía a la cocina y a la puerta trasera. Cambió, su ira se elevaba cuando se dio cuenta que él se había enamorado de la bola de caramelo en un corto tiempo. Un chupa sangre.  _«Maldición»._

Sus pies se comían el terreno mientras atravesaba el bosque, el dolor era fuerte en su corazón ante la ironía de la situación.

🥀

Lou veía hacia fuera por la ventana, mientras veía a un gran lobo aullar y correr hacia el bosque. ¿Era ese Harry? Probablemente el hombre lo odiaba porque no lo dijo tan pronto se conocieron.

Los Shifters y los vampiros no se relacionaban. Al menos no de donde él venía.

Se sentía como si una parte suya se hubiera ido con el lobo, dejándole una fría y solitaria sensación. Lou no podía entender las confusas emociones en su interior, sentía que le habían empezado a afectar desde el momento en que puso los ojos en el grande y rizado hombre en el restaurante. Frotó su abdomen, deseando que Harry lo sostuviera de nuevo. Anhelando esos fuertes brazos que envolvieron su cuerpo, que esos brazos lo acunaran de nuevo.

Nicholas se colocó frente a él, sus ojos viendo bondadosamente a Lou. —¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

Lou parpadeó para detener las lágrimas y asintió, viendo de nuevo hacia afuera por la ventana, por donde se había ido el lobo.

—¿Cómo puedes ser diabético y vampiro?

Lou negó con la cabeza, realmente no quería hablar de eso ahora, eso estaba fuera de su personalidad. No actuaba como él mismo desde que conoció a Harry. —Soy medio vampiro, medio humano. Aunque la sangre que corre por mi cuerpo es mía, necesito alimentarme dos veces al mes. Debido a los rasgos de vampiro en mí, la necesidad está ahí. La sed.

—¿Necesitas alimentarte? No creo que a mi pareja le guste esto, pero si necesitas... —El doctor mostró su muñeca y Lou se apartó.

—¡No! Nunca he bebido de una persona. Toda mi vida he tenido un donador, el doctor me entregaba la sangre humana en una bolsa, calentaba eso. Yo... Yo no puedo morderte. Sólo... no puedo. ―Lou comenzó a agitarse. Necesitaba salir de aquí. La casa entera estaba llena de shifters. No estaba seguro de lo que ellos podrían hacerle, y no podía quedarse para descubrirlo.

—Ese doctor debió de regular tu medicamento con la sangre de ese donador en mente. Necesito saber lo que tomabas, la cantidad y el tipo de sangre que bebías.

Lou sacudió la cabeza sintiendo que la desesperanza lo invadía. —No sé el tipo. ¿Puedo irme o soy un prisionero?

Nicholas pasó su mano a través de su cabello, exhalando fuerte. ―No eres un prisionero, pero no creo que debas irte. Puedo darte las cosas que necesitas menos la sangre dado que no sé qué tipo necesitas. ¿Puedes esperar una hora para que te consiga las cosas?

Lou lo veía con cautela, preguntándose si sería algún tipo de truco. Decidió confiar en el hombre de los ojos bondadosos. — Puedo conseguir después la sangre. ¿Me prometes que estaré bien?

Nicholas no se veía complacido pero asintió. —Maverick no es el tipo de Alfa que te detendría como su prisionero. Nunca te tendría aquí contra tu voluntad. —El doctor tomó las manos de Lou entre las suyas, mientras su mirada se suavizaba incluso más viendo a Lou—. ¿Qué acerca de Harry? ¿Solo te vas a ir, dejándolo?

Lou vio hacia afuera por la ventana, la tristeza lo engullía y amenazaba con tragárselo por completo. —Él me dejó a mí.

Lou se movió cuando el doctor se deslizó a su lado. —Su mejor amigo fue asesinado por un vampiro. Dale tiempo para que se acostumbre a la idea.

Su estómago se giró y su cabeza comenzó a latir. Realmente podría estar pegado alrededor de él, sabiendo que Harry nunca podría verlo a los ojos de nuevo. —Entonces él me odia — murmuró.

—No a ti pero se, pero está resentido. —Nicholas palmeó la rodilla de Lou y se puso de pie—. Regresaré en una hora.

Lou se acurrucó en la cama sintiendo que su mundo había implosionado. Harry había dicho que era su pareja. Lou sabía acerca de las parejas. Los vampiros también las tenían. ¿Ese fue el aroma que olió en el restaurante? ¿Por eso sentía la necesidad de estar en los brazos del alto hombre? Las lágrimas caían silenciosamente ante la pérdida que sentía. Esto no era justo. Él no podía evitar ser lo que era.

Debió de haberse quedado dormido porque el sonido de la puerta lo despertó. Nicholas entró y cerró silenciosamente. —Tengo lo que necesitas.

Lou se rodó y aceptó la bolsa negra. Sus manos temblaban cuando abrió el cierre y vio el equipo. En el interior había una tonelada de paquetes de torundas de algodón con alcohol, cinco jeringas, tres botellas de insulina, e incluso un medidor de glucosa. Él fue echado antes de poder tomar el suyo. Levantó la vista hacia el doctor. —Gracias. —Cerró la bolsa y la sostuvo contra su pecho como si fuera el mayor tesoro de su vida, y lo era.

Nicholas le sonrió y colocó su mano en el hombro de Lou. —Si necesitas más, ve al Centro Médico en el otro lado de la ciudad. Pregunta por mí, me aseguraré de darte lo que necesites. Aunque tendré que examinarte. Me gustaría hablar con el doctor que te atendía, tener tu expediente.

Lou sabía que eso era imposible. Ni siquiera él sabía cómo contactar al hombre. Cuando él lo necesitaba, alguien más lo llamaba.

Además los shifters y los vampiros no se relacionan. A pesar de que Nicholas era humano, él vivía con shifters. —Gracias —fue todo lo que Lou pudo decir antes de salir de la habitación para luego salir por la puerta del frente.

🥀

Harry estaba sentado desnudo en el tronco de un árbol, viendo hacia la casa, a la ventana del cuarto en donde había dejado a su pareja. Retorcía una ramita en su mano mientras pensaba en su mejor amigo. Había odiado tanto tiempo a los vampiros por lo que le habían hecho que no estaba seguro de saber cómo dejarlo ir.

Lou no se veía como ellos.

Harry sonrió. No con esas puntas castañas que crecían salvajes por todos lados de su cabeza y esos hermosos e impactantes ojos azules.

¿Realmente iba a renunciar a su pareja debido al odio en su interior? El pensar en esos ojos azules que lo veían sobre el respaldo de la banca en el restaurante, abriéndose más por la sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que él lo veía. Solo eso rápidamente encontró el camino al corazón de Harry.

La noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa, noqueándolo. ¿Su pumpkin era un vampiro? Harry suspiró confundido como el infierno.

—Deslízate a un lado.

Levantó la vista y vio al desnudo guerrero, Tank, de pie ahí. Estar desnudo alrededor de otro no molestaba a los guerreros. Ellos habían crecido de esa forma, estaban acostumbrados a eso, pero maldición, ese pedazo de carne que colgaba entre las piernas de Tank...

—Pervertido, muévete.

Harry se deslizó a un lado, preguntándose cómo infiernos la pareja de Tank manejaba eso.

—No elijes quién es tu pareja, Harry. Lou te fue dado por una razón.

Harry giró la ramita, viéndola mientras pensaba en el pequeño bola de caramelo. ¿Podría dejar pasar el hecho de que su pareja bebía sangre? Miró alrededor y se lamió los labios, veía cómo la cálida brisa hacía danzar las hojas en los árboles. Se había sentido tan bien el tener a su pareja en sus brazos. No podía negar eso. Se quedó sin aliento y soltó una pequeña risa al pensar en la expresión de su pareja cuando le quitó la jeringa de la mano.  _«Pellizca la_ _grasa»_ _._  Harry sonrió. Su pareja estaba lejos de estar gordo, robusto, pero no gordo.

—¿Cómo dejas ir algo que has mantenido tanto tiempo?— Harry bajó la vista hacia la ramita, extrañando ya a su pumpkin. No sentía odio hacia el pequeño bola de caramelo, solo confusión.

—Sostén a tu pareja en tus brazos y hazte esa pregunta. — Tank apretó su hombro y se puso de pie—. Ve por él, Harry. Si no lo haces te arrepentirás.

Harry se preguntaba si Tank tendría razón. Se inclinó y dejó la ramita en el suelo antes de ponerse de pie. Hablaría con Lou, vería cómo se sentía con él antes de tomar una decisión.

Sonrió cuando vio unos jeans y una camisa doblados en la tierra junto a la puerta de la cocina. Alguien no quería ver su feo trasero subiendo las escaleras desnudo.

Harry se puso la ropa, pasó su mano por su rizada cabeza y abrió la puerta de la cocina. El alba llegaría pronto. Tendría que cubrir las ventanas para proteger a su pareja. No importaba la decisión que tomara, nunca enviaría al chico afuera con el sol.

Por lo poco que sabía acerca de los vampiros, Lou no explotaría en llamas a causa del sol, pero tendría quemaduras fuertes a causa de la exposición prolongada. No permitiría que eso sucediera.

—Hey. Te preparé un plato y otro para tu pareja. —George señaló la bandeja con la espátula. Había pan, queso y algo de carne horneada. Se veía delicioso. Su estómago comenzó a gruñir al ver la bandeja.

—En caso de que nadie en esta casa te haya informado, y dudo eso, mi pareja es un chupas... un vampiro. —Tenía que recordar ya no usar esa despectiva frase. Porque sin importar lo que sucediera, Harry sabía que no podría dejar ir a Lou.

—Bueno, al parecer el que no está informado eres tú. Él es un media raza. Come comida humana y todo, ¿puedes imaginarlo?— George dijo cínicamente con clara desaprobación en su mirada. Harry podría decir que George estaba siendo cínico.  _«Espera, ¿acaba de decir que es un media raza? ¿Qué significa eso?»_  Bueno, él sabía lo que eso significaba, pero si era medio humano, ¿bebería sangre? Un par de parejas eran medio lobos. Ellos no cambiaban pero aun así tenían la capacidad de extender sus caninos. Pequeños caninos, pero aun así lo hacían.

Harry tomó la bandeja, ahora ansioso por ver a su pumpkin. Se apresuró a subir los escalones balanceando la bandeja con una mano mientras abría la puerta de la recámara con la otra. Una renovada emoción lo recorría.

Lou no estaba en la recámara. Quizás estaba en el cuarto de baño. Dejó la bandeja y tocó la puerta. Cuándo nadie respondió, la abrió.

El cuarto estaba vacío al igual que la recámara. ¿Dónde jodidos estaba su pareja?

🥀

Lou caminaba por el oscuro camino hacia la ciudad. Aferrando su bolsa negra contra su pecho mientras veía cada sombra, esperando que algo saltara hacia él. Qué ironía, era una criatura de la noche y le temía a la oscuridad, algo más por lo que lo molestaban.

Rezaba por no encontrarse con ningún otro shifter. ¿Ellos lo atacarían? Los que estaban en el restaurante no lo reconocieron como vampiro. Quizás podría estar a salvo. Necesitaba encontrar refugio durante el día.

Su corazón se sentía más pesado entre más se alejaba de Harry. —Esto no es mi culpa —se gruñó mientras pateaba una piedrecilla del camino.

¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan malditamente dura? Todo lo que él quería era a alguien que lo amara y tener a alguien a quien darle todo su encerrado amor. Tenía mucho que dar.

Lou detuvo sus pasos cuando oyó una camioneta bajar por el vacío camino. Vio alrededor frenéticamente, pero no había nada dónde esconderse. Apretó la bolsa contra su pecho, Lou corrió a un lado de camino y se acostó sobre su abdomen.

Su corazón se aceleró en su pecho cuando la camioneta disminuyó la velocidad y se detuvo a tres metros de él. Las luces lo deslumbraron haciéndole imposible ver quién era. Oyó la puerta cerrarse.

Oh no, quien sea debió de haberlo visto. Lou se arrastró sobre su estómago, rezando porque no lo mataran.

🥀

Harry veía sobre el cofre de su camioneta. Sus ojos escaneaban el área hasta que vio un pequeño mechón de color caramelo sobre la verde hierba. Sonrió. Su pareja realmente estaba tratando de esconderse. Muy mal que su cabello lo delatara.

—I spy* algo castaño —dijo Harry.

 _(*. I_ _Spy_ _, juego infantil, en el que el jugador les da la primera letra o alguna característica de un objeto y los demás tienen que adivinarlo. Se deja el término original._ )

—¿H...Hazzy? ¿Realmente eres tú?— la pequeña voz venía de la dirección del cabello.

—No, es el grande y malo lobo que va a castigar a su pareja por dejar la casa y ponerse en peligro. —Sonrió cuando una cabeza apareció por el lado de la parrilla de la camioneta, sus ojos azules lo vieron.

—No entiendo. Tú no me quieres. —Lou se tensó.

Colocó las manos en sus caderas viendo hacia su pareja. — ¿Quién te dijo eso, pumpkin?— El veía cómo todo el cuerpo de Lou salía del frente de la camioneta. Lentamente caminó hacia Harry, su cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver la cara de Harry.

Lou dio un paso acercándose, sus ojos húmedos por las lágrimas. —Nadie, pero te fuiste. Huiste. —Su pareja se limpió los ojos. Harry podía ver que había esperanza en ellos y un poco de miedo, corrección, mucho de eso.

—Entra en la camioneta, pumpkin. El amanecer está cerca. —El alivio inundó a Harry. Se hubiera vuelto loco si no hubiera sido capaz de encontrar a su pareja. Quería desgarrar la garganta de todos por permitir que el pequeño chico saliera caminando por la puerta del frente. ¿Qué tipo de loca operación tenían si permitían a su pareja salir a mitad de la noche?

Había malditos vampiros, no era seguro.

No quiso oír las excusas de Maverick de que no podía detener a Lou en contra de su voluntad. El Alfa debería de haberlo sabido bien.

Harry había salido a buscarlo por cada maldito camino en la mitad de la noche. Si él hubiera estado en su forma de lobo, hubiera sido capaz de encontrarlo hace horas. Pero temía que Lou pudiera necesitar la camioneta para una rápida transportación si estuviera herido.

Si no lo hubiera encontrado pronto, iba a cambiar para localizarlo. El tiempo no estaba de su lado y comenzaba a entrar en pánico hasta que vio el caramelo en la distancia.

Gracias a los dioses no era necesario. Su bola de caramelo se sentó en el asiento del pasajero a salvo. —Ponte tu cinturón de seguridad, pumpkin. —Cuando Harry jaló el cinturón sobre su hombro, Lou gritó y movió las manos frente a él.

—Espera, mi bolsa negra.

—¿Tu qué?

—Mi bolsa. La que me dio Nicholas con mi equipo. Está en la hierba. —Lou señalaba desesperadamente con su dedo hacia afuera de la ventana al alta hierba.

Harry vio al cielo que ya se estaba poniendo rosa mientras estacionaba la camioneta. Ellos necesitaban apresurarse, maldita bolsa negra si se les acababa el tiempo.

Suspiró y salió con su pareja para buscarla. La maldita cosa tenía que ser negra.

Oyó un grito de alegría cuando Lou se agachó. —La tengo. ―Lou sonrió sosteniéndola en alto y mostrándosela.

—Vámonos, el amanecer está cerca. —Harry ayudó a su pareja a subir y entonces subió a su lado. Si él presionaba el acelerador, ellos llegarían a tiempo. No tenía elección. Esa era su única opción mientras el cielo comenzaba a iluminarse.

Lou sacudió la cabeza mientras colocaba la bolsa negra en su regazo. —No voy a explotar. Puedo manejar algo de sol. Mi piel podrá tener ampollas si permanezco al sol mucho tiempo pero no me freiré. Además, es solo el amanecer, así que no hay necesidad de alarmarse. Pero si necesitas apresurarte, no voy a detenerte, solo quiero que sepas que puedo estar afuera. Al menos hasta el mediodía. Entonces mi piel se quema y mis ojos se secan, pero traigo gotas para eso, así que estoy preparado, solo por si acaso.

Harry parpadeó hacia él.

Su pareja ni siquiera se detuvo para respirar. Se oía como una larga y apresurada oración. Y Harry no captó ni la mitad de lo que su bola de caramelo dijo. Todo lo que él pudo hacer era asentir. Llevó la camioneta al camino, alejándose de la cuneta.

¿Será por eso que se llama Lou*?

 _(* El apodo del personaje original adaptado a_ _Louis_ _, Gabriel, es_ _Gabby_ _, que significa parlanchín. Carece de sentido al ser adaptado, sin embargo se deja en el original._ )

Harry gruñó. Ese sería un largo día. Ellos llegaron a la casa justo cuando el sol comenzaba a estar brillante, el sol se elevaba lentamente. Harry tomó a su pareja y corrió a la puerta, sosteniéndolo cerca mientras corría por los escalones del frente. Presionó el código y entró cerrando la puerta. Odiaba que Nero hubiera instalado la maldita cosa.

—Te digo que estoy bien —Lou dijo mientras Harry lo cargaba.

—No voy a correr riesgos, pumpkin. —Harry corrió por los escalones llevando a Lou al interior de su cuarto—. Voy a cubrir las ventanas —dijo mientras dejaba a su pareja en la cama.

Lou se acurrucó en la cama, viendo cómo Harry se apresuraba a buscar algo que bloqueara el sol.

—Ordenaré cortinas más gruesas —dijo Harry mientras frenéticamente buscaba alrededor—. Espera, ahora regreso. ―Harry salió del cuarto buscando algo para bloquear las ventanas.

—¿Dónde está el chico?— el guerrero Storm preguntó saliendo de su cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

Harry se detuvo patinando y se giró. —Necesito algo para bloquear las ventanas. ¿Tienes algo?— vio su reloj y luego al guerrero.

Storm entró al cuarto y salió sosteniendo un edredón. —Es lo mejor que tengo.

Harry lo tomó y corrió por el pasillo hacia su recámara. Subió al asiento de la ventana, la maldita cosa estuvo a punto de caerse cuando estaba fijando las esquinas del edredón. Saltó hacia abajo, tomando el edredón de la cama y cubriendo la otra ventana.—Avísame si no es suficiente.

—Está bien. —Lou jaló las piernas hacia su pecho y se acostó en la cama.

—Descansa algo. Me aseguraré de que no esté demasiado brillante. —Harry frunció el ceño por la manera en que su pareja se rascaba su cuello. ¿Se acostaría sobre hiedra venenosa cuando trató de esconderse? Harry se acercó y detuvo la mano de su bola de caramelo para que no se rascara—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Estoy hambriento —Lou gimió.

Harry acarició sus dedos viendo la piel enrojecida de su pareja. —¿Qué quieres comer? Te lo traeré.

Lou gimió de nuevo. El entendimiento llegó a la rizada cabeza de Harry. —¿Sangre?— preguntó con repulsión. Se maldijo a sí mismo por la manera en que lo dijo, su pumpkin se cubrió la cara con las manos y sus hombros se estremecían. ¿Qué debería de hacer?—¿Necesitas... beber de mí?

—¡No!— Lou levantó las manos como si evitara que Harry se acercara—. Nunca he bebido de una persona. El doctor siempre me llevaba una bolsa y la calentaba. Creo que la idea de morder a alguien es asquerosa, así que no me ofrezcas tu cuello porque no lo aceptaré. Por más sediento que esté. Preferiría beber agua del sanitario antes que sangre de tu vena. Los otros vampiros lo hacían pero a mí me causaba naúseas de solo pensarlo.

De nuevo. Harry esperó a que su pumpkin se desmayara por falta de oxígeno. ¿Cómo infiernos hacía para hablar de esa forma? ―Entonces ¿cómo se supone que te alimentarás?— El pensamiento le preocupaba. Si Lou estaba acostumbrado a tomar la sangre de una bolsa, ¿qué infiernos se suponía que iba a hacer Harry?

Lou se encogió de hombros.

—Hablaré con el doc, veré qué piensa. ¿Está bien?— Su pareja asintió colocándose en una bola y cerrando los ojos. Harry cerró la puerta suavemente y fue a buscar a Nicholas. Era demasiado temprano para que se hubiera ido a la clínica. Él tenía que estar por ahí, por algún lado.

Lo encontró en la cocina comiendo media toronja y leyendo el periódico. ¿Sabría que no podía engordar? Algo en la saliva de los lobos evitaba que ganaran peso extra.

—Lou tiene hambre. —Bien, podía ser directo.

—Lo sé. Necesito conseguir su expediente para saber qué tipo de sangre ha estado tomando. Con su diabetes no quiero correr el riesgo de dañarlo. —Nicholas bajó la cuchara—. Maverick ahora está hablando con el príncipe Christian para ver si él conoce al doctor vampiro que atendía a Lou.

Harry gruñó. —¿Entonces se supone que seguirá hambriento hasta entonces?

Nicholas se giró en el asiento y lo miró directamente, una arruga se formó entre sus ojos. —Siempre puede tratar de alimentarse por sí mismo. Después de todo tú eres su pareja.

Harry pasó la mano por su cabeza mientras suspiraba. — Se lo ofrecí, pero se rehusó a beber de mí. Dice que tiene naúseas solo de pensar en eso. Él habla malditamente rápido y apenas entendí una palabra de lo que dijo. —Harry se rió. Él tendría que tomar un curso para aprender a escuchar rápido solamente para comunicarse.

Nicholas levantó la taza y bebió de su café. —Lo siento, Harry. Hasta que no lo sepa no correré riesgos con él.

Una idea se formó en el cerebro de Harry cuando vio al doctor beber de su café. Tomó una taza del gabinete y se dirigió a la recámara.

Su pareja seguía dormido, aún seguía hecho bola. Dejando la taza, Harry tomó el cuchillo de la funda en su tobillo. Hey, luchando contra los rebeldes, uno nunca estaba suficientemente preparado.

Tomando una profunda respiración, se cortó en su muñeca viendo cómo el líquido carmesí fluía de su piel al interior de la taza. Cuando estaba a la mitad, se lamió la muñeca. Un corte como ese podría sanar con su saliva. Un corte mayor y tendría que cambiar para sanar.

—Pumpkin, despierta. —Harry se inclinó y ligeramente tocó su hombro.

🥀

—¿Qué sucede?— Lou parpadeó, preguntándose por qué Harry lo estaba despertando cuando él podía ver que el sol brillaba detrás de las mantas.

Su cabeza comenzó a zumbar cuando el olor lo golpeó duro. Su boca comenzó a salivar y su piel se sentía como si la recorrieran hormigas.  _«Sangre»._

Su pareja se inclinó y tomó a Lou de la cintura acercándolo al borde de la cama. —Bebe esto, bebé.

Harry le dio la taza con la sangre dentro. —¿Cómo? ¿De quién?

—Mía, bebe, antes de que se enfrié.

Lou quería protestar, pero el olor hacía que su estómago lo desgarrara. Con manos temblorosas tomó la taza, dándole la espalda a Harry mientras bebía.

Él bebió golosamente saboreándolo en su lengua y llevándolo hacia su garganta. Su lengua recorrió el interior en busca de más. Eso no era suficiente, pero no le iba a decir al lobo eso. Apreciaba el gesto e incluso estaba avergonzado. Le dio la taza sin girarse.

Oyó movimiento y un momento después Harry habló. — Ten, pumpkin.

Lou estiró su brazo, tentando alrededor sin ver en dónde estaba la mano de Harry. —Gírate, pumpkin.

Él negó con la cabeza con vehemencia. —No, por favor, no me hagas hacerlo.

—Si vamos a pasar los próximos setecientos años juntos. Te veré tarde o temprano, así que gírate —le dijo con un tono un poco más autoritario. Eso hizo que Lou lentamente se girara, su cabeza bajó cuando vio la taza llena, sus manos temblaban cuando la tomó, tratando de evitar que Harry lo viera.

Harry se sentó y jaló a Lou a su regazo. Tomando la taza de sus manos, la llevó a los labios de Lou. —Bebe.

Lou abrió y tragó lo más rápido posible así Harry no tendría que verlo. ¿Por qué le hacía hacer esto frente a él? Ya estaba suficientemente humillado en primer lugar por necesitarlo. Una mano acariciaba su espalda mientras él bebía hasta la última gota de eso, su lengua de nuevo lamió el interior de la taza.

—¿Necesitas más?

Lou retorcía sus manos en el regazo, no quería contestar esa pregunta mientras lamía lo que quedó en sus labios. Harry tomó un cuchillo de la mesita de noche que Lou no había visto que estaba ahí. —Tienes que sostener esto. —Harry le dio la taza.

—Yo... yo no puedo.

—Sí, tú puedes, pumpkin. Ambos tenemos que sentirnos cómodos con esto. —Harry cortó una delgada línea de nuevo en su muñeca, sosteniéndola sobre la taza. Antes de que Lou pudiera detenerlo, su lobo llevó su muñeca a la boca de Lou.

Lou gritó cuando la sangre llegó a su lengua. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Harry?—No —sollozó pero sus labios seguían succionando la herida bebiendo profundamente.

Era la primera vez que bebía de la fuente e infiernos si podía detenerse.

🥀

—¡Joder!— Harry gruñó cuando un placer que nunca había experimentado lo recorrió. Su pene estuvo duro en milisegundos. La necesidad de joder a su pareja se sobreponía a todo lo demás. Dejó la tasa en la mesita de noche y acomodó a Lou en la cama. Su pareja bebía golosamente de él mientras Harry bajaba sus jeans con una mano—. Necesito joderte.

Nunca en su vida había perdido el control tan completamente como ahora.

Lou seguía pegado a su muñeca mientras se retorcía tratando de lograr bajar sus propios pantalones para cooperar. Su pequeño logró quitárselos y jaló sus piernas hacia su pecho mientras tomaba de nuevo el brazo de Harry y asintió.

Harry con su mano libre tomó el lubricante, vertió algo en Lou y lo dejó a un lado. Entonces comenzó a lubricar el culo de su pareja lo mejor que pudo antes de alinear su pene. —Va a ser rudo, bebé.

Lou asintió reconociendo eso. Sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás cuando Harry entró. Harry se empujó rápido y duro, permitiendo que su bola de caramelo sintiera las emociones que lo recorrían y consumían su mente.

Una necesidad como nunca la había sentido antes subía por su columna y se adueñaba de su ser. Lou era suyo. Suyo y tenía que reclamarlo. La necesidad de enlazarse era feroz.

Harry tomó una de las piernas de Lou y la empujó hacia atrás mientras se empujaba más duro. Las bolas de Lou estaban apretadas contra su cuerpo y su pene duro y erecto. Presemen drenaba hacia la camisa de Lou, siendo eso una maravillosa vista. La pequeña ranura en la cabeza de su pene con forma de champiñón hacía que la boca de Harry se hiciera agua.

Estaba tan lleno de lujuria que no sabía si quería joderlo o chuparlo. Su mente era un borrón mientras el apretado culo de Lou ordeñaba su pene, sosteniéndolo en un firme agarre.

Su pareja lamía la herida, su sed finalmente había sido saciada. Lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó, su pene hizo explosión sobre su camisa. Harry veía los chorros de semen salpicar a Lou, su corazón se aceleró con la vista. Gruñó y se empujó más profundo, incapaz de quitar la vista del lío de blanca crema.

Sacudió la cabeza, el sudor salía de su cuerpo cuando empujó la otra pierna de Lou hacia atrás y vio la fantástica vista del culo de su pareja. Harry veía su pene desaparecer y reaparecer una y otra vez.

Sus caninos bajaron y sus ojos cambiaron. La necesidad de reclamarlo era fuerte.

—¿Me aceptas como tu pareja, Louis?

—Si, Harry —Lou gritó y se retorció cuando Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y mordió su hombro.

Harry sintió los lazos de su alma desanudarse y anudarse junto con la de Lou, sus corazones se sincronizaron el reclamo estaba completo.

Lou era suyo.

Harry iba a volverse loco. No podía tener suficiente de su bola de caramelo. Su pene entraba y salía de ese apretado pequeño agujero mientras el sudor hormigueaba su cara. Lamió la herida en el cuello de su pareja cerrándola, besaba el cuello mientras se empujaba como taladro neumático dentro de él. Su pene estaba tan hinchado que si Lou hubiera necesitado alimentarse de nuevo él no tendría nada de sangre dentro de él.

Rugió mientras su eje pulsaba dentro del canal de su pareja, tomó el pene de Lou y rápidamente lo bombeó unas cuantas veces antes de que Lou gritara bajo él, teniendo un segundo explosivo orgasmo junto con el de Harry.

Ambos jadeaban, Harry se colocó de lado, llevándose a su pareja con él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el alimentar a su pareja lo había encendido a tener el más caliente sexo que hubiera tenido? Pasó sus manos por el abdomen de Lou pellizcando su pequeño ombligo.

—No se te permite jugar con mi grasa después de explotar mi mente con sexo. —Su pareja trató de alejar la mano.

Harry se rió de las palabras de su pareja. —No tienes grasa, solo estás robusto.

—Esa es una manera cortés de decir que estoy gordo.

Harry gruñó mientras rodaba a su pareja de espalda. — No estás gordo.

—Digo que estoy gordo. Probablemente tú no lo dices porque soy tu pareja, y no quieres herir mis sentimientos, así que yo puedo...

Harry cubrió su boca, deteniendo el río de palabras antes de que su pareja se quedara sin aire en los pulmones e hiciera que los ojos de Harry se cruzaran. Levantó la mano lentamente para ver si Lou seguiría en donde se había quedado. Cuando no lo hizo, Harry se inclinó y besó sus labios. —No estás gordo.

Lou pasó su mano por el cabello de Harry. Harry disfrutó el toque. Besó el pecho de su pareja, entonces su cuello y sus labios antes de apartarse.

—¿Necesitas otra dosis?— Harry se dio cuenta lo mucho que le importaba cuidar a su pareja. Tendría que aprenderse su horario para asegurarse de que su pareja se cuidara apropiadamente.

Esperaba que Maverick fuera capaz de obtener el expediente médico de pumpkin. Su pareja necesitaba el mejor cuidado posible. Aunque el pensar que alguien más se lo diera a Lou hizo que Harry apretara los dientes. Nadie le donaría sangre. Lou tomaría todo lo que necesitara de su pareja.

—No, estoy bien.

Harry lo jaló más cerca, pensando en el consejo de Tank. ¿Podría seguir odiando eso tanto teniendo a su pareja en sus brazos?

No, él no podía odiar a su bola de caramelo.

Aun sentía un gran odio por quien había matado a su mejor amigo pero no por Lou. Todo lo que sentía era un cálido lazo con la pequeña belleza de cabello castaño.

🥀

—¿Eres Lou?

Lou se congeló en el sofá, cepillando sus muslos por hábito. Harry había insistido que conociera a las otras parejas de la casa. Eso era difícil cuando sus horas de actividad eran diferentes a las de todos los demás. La mayoría de la gente dormía cuando Lou estaba despierto.

—Sí. —Conocer gente nueva era extraño para él. Creciendo en el aquelarre él conocía a todos. Nunca llegaban caras nuevas. Esperaba no arruinar esto con la velocidad con la que hablaba.

—Hola, soy Blair. —El hombre con el cabello largo y negro extendió la mano. Lou la estrechó, viendo alrededor para ver si Harry estaba a la vista. ¿Blair sería un shifter?

—Oí que eres vampiro. Cool.

Cool no sería la palabra que Lou usaría, sino más como enfermedad. Nada acerca de ser quien era había sido cool. De que se burlaran, lo echaran y casi perdiera a Harry. ¿Qué había de cool en eso?

—Supongo. —Lou se mordió la lengua. La urgencia de decirle a Blair todo lo que vagabundeaba por su mente estaba allí y él estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no soltarlo. Tenía que controlar el hablar incontrolablemente. Eso le había causado problemas antes. No quería que aquí se burlaran de él por su incapacidad de cerrar la boca.

Blair cruzó el cuarto y llegó a donde él estaba sentado. — Ven, juguemos. —Blair le dio a Lou un control.

Lou lo giró en su mano viendo el gran aparato. ¿Qué infiernos era eso? Bueno, él sabía lo que era. Había visto la televisión antes. En el aquelarre tenían todos los lujos. Seguro que había visto la televisión, pero los juegos no eran algo que se le permitiera.

¿Debería de confesarle esto a Blair? Él no quería parecer que no era cool para estar ahí. Quería amigos tan desesperadamente que voluntariamente ocultaría que no sabía. Pero sabía que iniciar una amistad con una mentira no era bueno.

Blair lo veía ver el control. —¿Has jugado antes?

Lou negó con la cabeza. Trató de devolverle el control, pero Blair presionó el botón de encendido en el control remoto. Gráficas de colores aparecieron en la gran pantalla captando la atención de Lou inmediatamente.

—Está bien, así es cómo funciona. —Lou escuchaba a Blair que le daba la demostración y entonces jugó con su control.

—¿Listo?

—No.

Blair se rió e inició el juego. Lou trató de hacer su mejor esfuerzo en ver qué infiernos estaba haciendo.

Lou notó que estaba ganando público. Empezó a ser consciente de eso. Al menos había una docena de personas ahora en el estudio. ¿Dónde estaba Harry?

—¡Patéale el culo, Lou!— Lou dio un rápido vistazo al hombre con rizos rubios saltando de arriba abajo con los brazos en el aire.

¿Había alguien que realmente lo animaba? Lou regresó su atención al juego, intentando más duro ahora que tenía un fan. Sus dedos se deslizaron fuera de la palanca en varias ocasiones, pero logró llevar su carro de regreso al camino.

Vio hacia los dedos de Blair, viendo cómo él manejaba eso. Lou imitó eso y  _'zoom',_  pasó el carro de Blair y llegó primero a la meta.

—Si, Lou. —El hombre con el cabello rubio chocó los cinco con él. Lou no podía evitar la sonrisa que se formó en su cara. Nunca nadie había estado de su lado antes. Se sentía realmente bien.

Dejó el control y corrió tan pronto como vio a Harry. — ¡Gané!

Harry se rió y lo jaló a sus brazos. —Lo vi.

Lou se ruborizó cuando su lobo lo besó frente a todos. Nunca nadie lo había reclamado abiertamente antes.

Sus experiencias sexuales habían sido tras las puertas cerradas. Sus parejas en esas ocasiones estaban demasiado avergonzadas de que alguien supiera que habían dormido con el rechazado. Esto era una experiencia nueva para él y le agradó rápidamente.

Lou disfrutó el afecto. —No estaba seguro de poder jugar, aún cuando Blair me mostró cómo se jugaba no podían entender eso. Pero cuando el hombre rubio comenzó a animarme estaba determinado a darle a mi nuevo fan una razón para creer en mí, así que apresuré mi carro y vi cómo Blair jugaba y lo copié, y lo siguiente que supe es que gané. —Lou se reía con alegría pura en su corazón.

Harry se rió, besó a Lou y lo bajó. Lou se apartó cuando vio que todos en el cuarto lo veían. ¿Qué había hecho?

—Santa mierda. ¿Siquiera respiras?— Blair se reía.

Lou sintió sus mejillas arder. Se regañó a si mismo por tener un motor en su boca. Si él no se detenía, pronto estos hombres también se burlarían de él.

Deslizó su mano hacia la de Harry, necesitaba sentir algo de seguridad. Sus palmas estaban sudando, pero a él no le importó. Necesitaba tocar a Harry, su pareja lo tranquilizaba.

—Ellos no se burlan de ti, pumpkin. —Harry apretó su mano y le sonrió.

Lou vio a los hombres de nuevo. Todos ellos le sonreían. ¿Eso debería de ser bueno, verdad? Ninguno de ellos se burlaba o murmuraban uno con el otro mientras él los veía.

—Vamos, juguemos otra ronda. Tengo que vencerte. —Blair le dio el control con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras Lou tomaba el control listo para jugar de nuevo contra Blair. A él le agradaban, realmente le agradaban.

Lou se congeló en su lugar cuando su mente se nubló con el más dulce olor imaginable que llegó a su nariz, incluso más dulce que el de Harry.

Su corazón golpeaba contra sus costillas cuando giró y siseó. Apenas habían salido sus colmillos cuando Harry lo tomó y lo levantó. El aroma lo estaba volviendo loco mientras Lou hacía su mejor esfuerzo por llegar a la pequeña niña parada frente a él.

—¡Lou!— Harry sostuvo más fuerte a su pumpkin, preguntándose qué en el mundo le estaba sucediendo. Él nunca había visto a alguien luchar tan duro para conseguir a otro. Eso francamente le preocupaba.

Su pareja luchaba por alcanzar a Melonee. Golpeaba y gritaba, siseando. Harry estaba pasando un difícil momento para sostenerlo. —¿Qué te sucede?— le gritó cuando casi pierde el agarre pero atrapó a Lou antes de que su pareja se golpeara contra el suelo.

—La quiero —gimió—. Ayúdame, Hazzy. Detenme. —El pecho de su bola de caramelo subía y bajaba en rápidos movimientos. Su corazón se volvía loco bajo la mano de Harry.

Harry lo sostuvo más fuerte, haciendo que su pareja lo viera. ―¿Para qué la quieres?

Sus pupilas se dilataron y sus colmillos se enterraron en su labio inferior haciendo que sangrara. —Solo saborearla. Ella huele tan bien —le rogaba a Harry, desgarrando su camisa cuando trataba de liberarse. Harry no iba a mentir. La vista de él lo asustaba.

Harry sabía que algo estaba terriblemente mal. La idea de alimentarse de alguien le causaba repulsión a Lou. No estaba seguro de qué debería de hacer. Así que hizo la única cosa que se le ocurrió, hundió sus caninos en el cuello de Lou, llevando su muñeca a la boca de Lou.

Lou lo mordió, bebiendo profundamente mientras gemía y se pegaba a él, sus manos sosteniendo fuertemente el brazo de Harry contra sus labios.

El cuerpo de su pareja lentamente dejó de luchar. Muy mal que Harry ahora estaba duro como una roca. Quería joder a su pareja contra la pared. Tomó una profunda respiración, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por controlar sus alborotadas hormonas. Lou estaba primero, así que investigar qué había disparado esa conducta era más importante que su propia libido. Selló la herida, pero permitió que Lou tomara hasta que se llenara. Se giró de espaldas dándole a su pareja tanta privacidad como podía en ese lugar. Lou gimió, cerró los ojos y lamió la herida en la muñeca de Harry. Parecía que estaba luchando por tener su mente bajo control.

Harry asintió hacia Maverick cuando el Alfa levantó a Melonee en sus brazos. —¿Él está bien?— Maverick preguntó mientras acariciaba la espalda de la pequeña niña. Harry se sentía terrible por la mirada de terror en los ojos de Melonee. Sabía que Lou no la había asustado intencionalmente. Su pareja no parecía ser de ese tipo.

Harry se giró lentamente, de nuevo trató de darle a su pareja toda la privacidad que podía mientras bebía. Podía sentir cómo el corazón de Lou lentamente regresaba a un ritmo normal. —Él se está calmando. No sé lo que acaba de suceder aquí. —Harry besó la sien de Lou. Lou finalmente lo liberó y enterró la cara en el cuello de Harry. Podía sentir que su pequeño pumpkin se estremecía.

—Creo que lo sé. El olor de ella. Es eso lo que vuelve locos a los rebeldes. Ahora lo sabemos. —Maverick le entregó a la niña a su hermano—. Llévala a su recámara.

Tangee asintió y se llevó a la pequeña niña. Maverick se acercó a ellos. —Lou, ¿qué sucedió? Con detalles por favor.

Lou encajó las uñas en la espalda de Harry y sacudió la cabeza. —Lo siento —murmuró.

—Nadie está enojado contigo. Solo necesitamos saber — Maverick aseguró.

Su pareja tomó una profunda respiración. Harry se rió. Sabía lo que iba a venir. Él podía apostarlo, excitado o asustado, la verdadera personalidad salía brillando.

—Estaba en el estudio y Blair quería jugar un video juego, pero yo nunca había jugado antes. Comencé a ponerme realmente nervioso cuando vi que había una multitud viéndome, hasta que el hombre rubio comenzó a animarme. Nunca había tenido un amigo antes, así que si él quería ser mi amigo, yo sería más que feliz —Harry palmeó la espalda de Lou, para que regresara al camino.

—Oh correcto, lo siento. De cualquier manera el hombre rubio me animaba y yo estaba determinado a mostrarle a mi nuevo amigo eso, si él quería ser mi amigo. —Lou se giró a ver a Johnny. Johnny le sonrió y asintió, entonces Lou también le sonrió—. Estaba determinado a mostrarle a mi nuevo amigo que podía ganar.

—Así que le gané a Blair, y esperaba que él no me odiara por eso. —De nuevo Lou se giró.

Blair se rió y movió la mano hacia Lou. —No te odio, Lou.

Lou sonrió y regresó de nuevo hacia Maverick. —Él quería jugar de nuevo, así que tomé el control cuando el más delicioso olor me golpeó. Mi mente se nubló. No podía controlarme, lo juro. En todo lo que podía pensar era en ese dulce olor, y lo quería. Juro que no iba a lastimarla, lo creo, realmente no estoy seguro. — Lou escondió la cara en el cuello de Harry.

Maverick parpadeó hacia Lou. Una sonrisa estiró su cara y comenzó a carcajearse. —Él me agrada.

—Oh, no lo harás. —Cecil salió del estudio y se colocó frente a su pareja, levantó una mano y lo señaló con el dedo—. Tú ya tienes a Johnny, Keata, Melonee, y Nero. Suficiente de adoptar inadaptados. —Hizo un puchero y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Maverick jaló a su pareja a sus brazos, acunando su cara en un amoroso gesto. —Pero tú eres el número uno de los inadaptados.

Cecil se ruborizó viendo alrededor como si acabara de darse cuenta lo malcriado que debió de verse. —Mejor que lo sea. —Se estiró y besó a Maverick. El Alfa lo jaló más cerca, probándole lo que acababa de decir. Cecil comenzó a gemir y Harry sabía que era momento de recordarles a todos por qué estaban ahí teniendo esa conversación.

—Gente, regresemos al camino —Harry les recordó.

Maverick se veía como si no quisiera dejar a Cecil pero se apartó de sus labios. Giró a su pareja, la espalda de Cecil contra su gran pecho y colocó sus brazos en los hombros de su pareja. —No quiero que Melonee juegue afuera o que vaya al centro recreativo. Aparentemente la brisa lleva su aroma hasta los rebeldes. ¿Por qué no la oliste cuando llegaste?— Maverick le preguntó a Lou.

Lou miró a Harry. —Estaba más preocupado de perder a mi lobo. 

Harry sintió su pecho tensarse ante la sinceridad en la mirada de Lou. Él fue un gran bastardo por la manera en que se había comportado. Apretó los brazos de su pareja dejando que Lou supiera lo honesto que era. —No me voy a ir a ningún lado, pumpkin. —Miró fijamente los ojos azules de su pareja, sentía como si se estuviera cayendo en un abismo. No, él nunca podría odiar a su pequeño bola de caramelo.

—Bueno, necesitamos encontrar una solución porque ambos vivirán bajo el mismo techo —dijo Maverick.

—¿Realmente, quieres que me quede? Pensé que Hazzy estaba siendo agradable acerca de eso, pero ¿realmente me quedaré aquí? Prometo que no seré una molestia. Está bien, trataré de no serlo... ―Harry cubrió su boca.

Sabía que si no detenía a Lou, su pareja seguiría hablando hasta que se quedara sin aire—. Está bien, con eso. Yo lo revisaré y a Melonee. —Maverick le sonrió, sacudió la cabeza y se fue llevándose a su pareja.

—¿Hice que se enojara?

—No, pumpkin, no puedes hacer que nadie aquí se enoje. ―Harry lo llevó arriba de las escaleras—. Tiempo de ver a Nicholas y que revise tu nivel de azúcar.

Lou le sonrió mientras Harry lo llevaba hacia el cuarto de exploraciones. —¿Realmente te preocupas por mí?

Harry besó a su pareja antes de detenerse frente a la puerta. —Con todo mi ser.

🥀

Kyoshi inclinó la cabeza. —¿Solo yo tuve dificultades para seguir lo que él decía?

—No, yo solo capté,  _'amigo_ ' y  _'dulce olor' —_ Caden contestó con una carcajada.

—Yo le entendí. —Johnny brillaba—. Él quiere ser mi amigo.

—Yo, también le entendí —Keata agregó.

—Imaginé que ustedes dos podrían —Kyoshi bromeó.

—Ahora es uno de nosotros. Tienes que ser amable con él. ―Johnny cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. A él le agradaba Lou. El hombre tenía el cabello caramelo, su color favorito. Solía ser el rosa, pero después de ver el cabello del vampiro, Johnny tenía un nuevo color favorito. Tenía que encontrar a Hawk, y tenía que ordenar una chaqueta y unas botas de ese color. Mejor si brillaba.

Ahora todo lo que ellos tenían que hacer era evitar que Lou tratara de comerse a Melonee.

🥀

—Estoy bien. —Lou se movía en el regazo de Harry. Se sentía totalmente avergonzado de la manera en que había reaccionado ante la pequeña niña. Él quería ir con ella y que lo perdonara lo más pronto posible—. La urgencia de beber de ella se fue. Creo que alimentarme ayudó.

—Tuviste suerte de que te estuviera deteniendo. Casi y te tomo en el estudio cuando bebías de mí. —Harry acarició con su nariz el cuello de Lou.

—¿Podemos terminar este examen antes de que ustedes dos decidan seguir con eso?— Nicholas tomó otra muestra de sangre y entonces colocó una vendita en el brazo de Lou. Se ruborizó ante la conocedora mirada del doctor.

—Me parece recordar a una pareja que le daba a todo el mundo espectáculo gratis. Tenías a todas las parejas corriendo por todos lados tratando de pescarlos en el acto —Harry se carcajeó. 

Nicholas se ruborizó y se apartó. —Nosotros no lo hacíamos a propósito. Sólo olvidábamos que todos los demás existían. —El doctor caminó hacia su escritorio, dándole la espalada a ellos.

Lou tenía la sensación de que estaba tratando de esconder cómo su cara estaba roja.

—Sé lo que dices. —Harry besó la vendita de Lou.

—¿Ellos realmente hacían eso?— Lou murmuró. Estaría horrorizado si alguien viera su gordo trasero pegado a alguien más. Ya era suficientemente malo que Harry viera eso. Lou se estremeció al pensar en todos en la casa viéndolo desnudo.

—Si, Tank y George casi se queman por fricción. —Harry se carcajeó.

Lou no entendía la broma. Suponía que había una ahí. Presionó su palma en su erección. Lo que no le había dicho a su lobo era que él se calentaba cuando se alimentaba. Aun sentía los efectos de su última alimentación.

Eso había sido una pesadilla cuando estaba en el aquelarre. Dos veces al mes él tenía que buscar a un voluntario que aceptara el acto en secreto. Ellos podrían burlarse de él, pero la mayoría también quería joderlo. Usarlo.

Estaba feliz de ahora tener a Harry. Ya no tenía que ser todo críptico cuando buscaba a alguien para que se acostara con él. Y el hecho de que a Harry no le importaba quién lo supiera hacía que Lou comenzara a enamorarse de él.

—¿Podemos ir a tu cuarto?— Lou murmuró. Necesitaba a Harry de la peor manera ahora. Haberse alimentado aún tenía su sangre como el fuego. Lou necesitaba un duro pene en su culo y pronto. No cualquier duro pene, sólo el de Harry.

—Nuestro cuarto. Estaba pensando en lo mismo. —Harry mordisqueó su oreja y Lou se estremeció.

 _Whoo-hoo_ _,_  Lou iba a joder de nuevo. Hizo una danza feliz mentalmente. La urgencia de lamer la rizada cabeza de Harry lo hizo estirarse y pasar su lengua por el espacio entre ellos.

—Solo unos minutos más. —Harry jaló a Lou de regreso a su regazo. Él podía sentir la erección de su pareja presionando contra él. Sí, Harry también sentía la necesidad. Si solo pudiera bajarse los pantalones y sentarse sobre esa dura erección que se empujaba contra su trasero. ¿Por qué el doctor no se apresuraba?

—Terminamos. Estás en el rango normal. Ahora ve y desgarra las sábanas —Nicholas se carcajeó.

Lou se agarró de Harry cuando su lobo rápidamente salió del cuarto de exploración, ellos volaban por el pasillo y entraron a su recámara. Harry cerró la puerta de una patada y corrió hacia la cama.

Gritó cuando Harry lo lanzó a la cama. —Sin prisas esta vez.

—Está bien. —Lou asintió mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los jeans.

—La camisa también.

Lou negó con la cabeza. —Estoy gordo.

Harry gruñó, recorriendo con su mirada a Lou. —No estás gordo. Ahora quítatela antes de que la desgarre.

¿Realmente lo haría? Lou se quitó la camisa y rápidamente se colocó bajo las sábanas, jalándolas hasta su mentón.

Harry no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Él jaló las sábanas al suelo, sus ojos se oscurecieron. —Maldición, estás tan bueno como para comerte.

—¿Te gusta la comida de súper tamaño, huh?— Lou se reía nerviosamente. Se giró de lado, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para cubrir su abdomen.

Harry se acurrucó en la cama y lanzó la botella de lubricante al lado de ellos. —No estás gordo.

Lou sintió su piel calentarse. —Está bien —dijo tímidamente. Él había descubierto lo gordo que estaba cuando los otros vampiros del aquelarre se burlaban al verlo. Ellos siempre lo veían con repulsión cuando él se quitaba la ropa. Lou pronto aprendió a dejarse la camisa para evitar que lo vieran.

Lou veía cómo Harry retiraba sus manos y besaba su abdomen. —Sabroso. —Lou se estremeció de que Harry estuviera yendo a donde nadie se había acercado. ¿Realmente creía que Lou no estaba gordo?

Lou gimió cuando su pareja bajo más. —Espera, espera, espera. —¿Estaba loco? Harry bajó sus labios hacia el pene de Lou, se veía como si quisiera estar ahí, ¿Qué es lo que quería decir? Oh, sí.

—Sé un truco. ¿Puedo mostrártelo?— Lou trataba de mantener su corazón latiendo. Harry estaba haciendo tan buen trabajo y estaba olvidando hasta su propio nombre. Y considerando que era la primera mamada que recibiría él debería de estar loco por detenerlo.

Harry lo giró sobre su espalda abriendo más su cuerpo. ―Muéstrame. —Movió sus cejas y le sonrió.

Definitivamente ahora no era momento para ser tímido. Lou se mordió el labio mientras subía sobre las piernas de Harry y se acomodaba confortablemente entre ellas. — Avísame si no te gusta. —Vio a su pareja.

—Seguro que me gustará. —Harry levantó su labio en una media sonrisa y el cerebro de Lou hizo corto circuito. Su pareja pasó la mano por las puntas del cabello de Lou y Lou le dio toda su atención. Se inclinó un momento bebiendo toda la atención que Harry le daba.

Está bien, él podía hacer esto. Lou tomó la base del enorme pene de Harry. Lo vio fijamente como si fuera un extraterrestre. ¿Podría realmente hacer esto? Nunca había visto a nadie con una grande y bulbosa cabeza del pene antes. Rezó por no hacer el ridículo.

—Cuida los dientes, pumpkin.

Eso era lo único que sabía. Lou tomó una profunda respiración. Pasó su lengua por la húmeda gota que brillaba en la ranura, el sabor derritió su interior. El sabor de Harry era delicioso. Lou aseguró sus labios sobre la cabeza del pene, pasando su lengua alrededor, obteniendo un gemido de su pareja.

Harry levantó sus piernas y arqueó su espalda, y rozó el cabello de Lou. Lou levantó la vista. El lobo tenía los ojos cerrados, siseando el aire entre los dientes. Ahora era buen momento para mostrarle al hombre su truco.

El miedo se aferró en él. ¿Qué si Harry se enojaba? Después de todo odiaba a los vampiros. Se tragó el miedo y jaló su valor de su profundo interior, Lou abrió la boca y mordió la larga vena que recorría a lo largo el pene de Harry.

—¡Agh!— Harry saltó de la cama, su semilla disparó hacia la garganta de Lou y él se ahogaba al tragar todo eso.

—Joder, joder, joder —Harry gritó. Lou selló la herida, rezando por haber leído correctamente la reacción de Harry. Él chupó un momento más por el placer y lo dejó. Lou miró a Harry, pero su pareja tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Ven aquí, bola de caramelo —Harry ordenó con un gruñido.

Lou tragó saliva, no estaba seguro de cómo leer a su pareja. Después de todo lo acababa de conocer. —Lo siento. —Se colocó sobre sus rodillas, el miedo le hacía imposible moverse.

Lou estaba preocupado, no estaba seguro si Harry iba a darle las gracias o a golpearlo.

—Ahora, pumpkin. —Harry estaba jadeando. Lou cruzó los dedos y se dirigió en cuatro patas a la cabecera de la cama. De nuevo se colocó de rodillas, estremeciéndose cuando Harry abrió los ojos. 

—Prometo nunca hacerlo de nuevo.

Harry se rodó y detuvo a Lou debajo de él. La expresión de su pareja era oscura como para leerla. ¿Estaría enojado?

—Esa es una promesa que vas a romper una y otra vez, pumpkin. ―Harry gruñó y besó a Lou como si fuera importante, no como si solo fuera alguien que satisfacía sus necesidades. Lou lloró y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su lobo.  _«Harry lo_ _quería»_ _._

Lou jaló sus piernas hacia su pecho, Harry deslizó sus húmedos dedos a su interior. Él se retorcía y gemía, su culo se cerraba y chupaba esos gruesos y largos dedos.

—Quien sea que te haya enseñado ese truco, firmaré para tener clases. Esa es la mejor mamada que he tenido.

—¿En serio? ¿Te gustó eso? ¿No solo lo estás diciendo para calmarme? Realmente disfrutaste eso... —Harry cerró la boca de Lou con la suya. Lou se olvidó de lo que estaba diciendo, su cuerpo estaba vivo por primera vez durante el sexo. Levantó las manos por arriba de la cabeza y se tomó de la cabecera mientras Harry lo preparaba.

Harry quebró el beso. —Realmente lo disfruté.

Lou gimió cuando Harry retiró los dedos. Trató de rodarse pero su lobo lo detuvo. —¿A dónde vas bola de caramelo?

—Sobre mis manos y rodillas como se supone que debo de estar. ―Cada vez que había tenido sexo, era en esa posición. ¿Por qué preguntaba Harry? Seguro que él estaba sobre su espalda cuando fue reclamado, pero Harry no estaba en su sano juicio en ese momento. Él lo estaba ahora. Nadie quería ver su gordo cuerpo cuando lo jodía. ¿Por qué Harry sería diferente? Él era el más hermoso hombre que hubiera conocido, así que seguramente no quería ver a Lou sobre su espalda.

Harry colocó su mano sobre el pecho de Lou. — Quédate sobre tu espalda.

Lou se mordió el labio y gimió. Harry quería verlo. Realmente quería hacerlo. Lou luchó contra las lágrimas. Él no iba a llorar como un bebé mientras lo jodían. No, señor.

 _«Pero_ _Harry_ _lo_ _quería»_ _._

El corazón de Lou se hinchó cuando Harry entró en él. Estaba más feliz de lo que había estado en ciento doce años. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su lobo y arqueó su espalda. Siseó cuando Harry se empujó dentro de él.

—Nunca pensé decir esto, pero maldición, tus colmillos son calientes como el infierno. —Harry levantó las piernas de Lou, empujándolas hacia atrás, y se empujó profundamente. Lou gimió, y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Deberías haberlos visto cuando llevaba frenos dentales — Lou jadeó.

Harry se tensó. —¿Los vampiros usan frenos?

—No, no vamos a tener esta conversación mientras tu pene está en mi culo. Muévete, Hazzy. —Lou usó un seguro tono, algo que nunca había hecho, pero Harry lo volvía loco, y no quería que su pareja se detuviera.

—Empújate hacia abajo —Harry gruñó y se empujó dentro de él. Lou perdió la capacidad de oír, pensar o hablar. Eso era suficiente para ganar su corazón. Él estaba siendo jodido y se había quedado sin palabras.

—Córrete para mí, pumpkin. —Harry tomó el pene de Lou y lo bombeó, hablando de que Lou estaba llegando a nuevas alturas. Nadie se había preocupado porque él llegara al orgasmo. Lou se apoyó de la cabecera, arqueó la espalda y gritó cuando su semilla se esparció sobre su lobo.

—Infiernos, sí. —Harry se empujó al interior de su culo, empujando las piernas más hacia atrás de Lou, entonces gritó. Sus caderas se movían rápido cuando oyó las olas, al menos se sentía de esa manera. Lou iba a caminar gracioso durante la siguiente semana.

—Oh, infiernos, bola de caramelo. —Harry cayó al lado de Lou, una gran sonrisa en su cara cuando jaló a Lou a sus brazos—. Oh, infierno.

🥀

Lou miró alrededor de la cocina para asegurarse de que nadie lo viera. Cuándo le pareció que no había nadie, llenó una bolsa con hielo y la metió por dentro de la parte de atrás de sus pantalones.  _Ahhhh_. Eso se sentía mucho mejor. Harry lo había estado jodiendo hasta la inconsciencia. Caminaba con las piernas ligeramente separadas mientras caminaba de regreso a su cuarto.

—¿Estás bien?

Lou se tensó. Mierda, él casi lo había logrado. Pegó una sonrisa en su cara y se giró alrededor. —Si, seguro. Estoy bien, no hay problema. Solo voy a mi cuarto a leer un libro. Bueno hielo... quiero decir encantado de hablar contigo. —Lou pasó a Blair y la bolsa se deslizó por la pierna de su pantalón.

Casi llega a su cuarto, cuando un fuerte olor lo golpeó de nuevo.  _«¡No! Lucha contra eso,_ _Lou»_ _._  Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de aclarar la nube que lo jalaba, Lou gimió. Solo una probadita, no la lastimaría.

—Hola, soy Melonee.

Lou se giró para ver a la pequeña niña parada en el pasillo sonriéndole.

Solo una pequeña probadita.

🥀

Harry despertó con la cama vacía. Su mano recorrió las sábanas, pero la cama estaba vacía. ¿Dónde estaba su Lou ahora?

Cuándo notó el sol, comenzó a entrar en pánico. Retiró los cobertores, se puso un pantalón de pijama y salió corriendo del cuarto. —¡Lou!— gritó mientras corría el pasillo.

—¿Qué sucede?— Johnny preguntó mientras Harry corría hacia él.

Se detuvo patinando, vio hacia arriba y abajo del pasillo. — ¿Has visto a Lou?

Johnny negó con la cabeza pero comenzó a caminar al lado de Harry. —Puedo ayudar a buscarlo.

Una horrorosa idea se le ocurrió a Harry. Corrió hacia el cuarto de Melonee, pero no había nadie ahí.  _«Maldición»._  Harry llevó las manos a la cima de su rizada cabeza. Tenía que pensar.

¡El cuarto de juegos de ella!

—Vamos. —Ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de juegos en el primer piso. Ahí había una cama para en caso de que Melonee quisiera tomar una siesta. Harry se detuvo patinando cuando vio a Melonee acostada sobre su abdomen en el suelo.  _«Por favor, no»._

Tambaleándose entró al cuarto, el terror lo llenaba. Se aproximó lentamente, rezando con todo lo que tenía porque ella estuviera bien.

—¿Quieres una taza de té?

Harry soltó el aire aliviado, ante la cantarina voz. Ella estaba bien, Lou no la había lastimado. ¿Con quién estaba ella hablando?

—Princesa, ¿con quién hablas?— Harry preguntó acercándose y colocándose en cuclillas a su lado.

—Lou. —Ella señaló bajo la cama.

Harry cayó de rodillas y levantó ligeramente el edredón. Lou siseaba. Se empujó hacia la pared y cubrió su cara.

Harry se arrastró bajo la cama, a pesar de quedar muy ajustado. —No se está mal aquí abajo, un poco de polvo.

Lou se descubrió los ojos y le sonrió en la oscuridad del lugar. ―Hola.

Harry vio la divertida chispa en los ojos de Lou. Su corazón latió una vez más y luego lo dejó. Lou ahora lo tenía en sus manos, era su dueño. —¿Vienes aquí a menudo?

Lou se rió. —Cada luna llena, ¿y tú?

—Solo cuando un caliente chico está aquí abajo, así que esta es mi primera vez.

La mandíbula de Lou se tensó. —¿Crees que soy caliente?— Harry vio cómo Lou se pellizcaba—. Ow.

—Caliente como una bola de caramelo en tu cabeza. — Harry empujó a Lou apartándose y usando su cuerpo para bloquear los rayos de sol—. Ahora, ¿por qué te pellizcaste?

Lou sonreía de oreja a oreja. —No quieres saberlo.

—Te compro una bebida y hablamos sobre eso. —Harry estaba disfrutándolo. Lou era la más hermosa criatura que hubiera visto y tenía sentido del humor. «Hablando de todo el paquete».

—¿Hey, princesa?

—¿Si?— Melonee contestó desde arriba de ellos.

—¿Podrías darme el edredón de tu cama?— Harry salió y tomó el edredón haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para extenderlo sobre el suelo.

—Sube. —Palmeó el edredón.

Lou se deslizó y Harry lo envolvió como un burrito. — Está bien, sacaremos esta Popsicle* de aquí. —Salió fuera de la cama, jalando a su pareja con él. Cuando estuvieron fuera de la cama, jaló a Lou a sus brazos.

 _(*._ _Popsicle_ _, marca de paletas de hielo.)_

—Gracias, princesa.

Ella le sonrió. —De nada.

Harry salió del cuarto de juegos y subió las escaleras. Acostó a su pareja en la cama y se aseguró de que las mantas estuvieran cubriendo seguras las ventanas. —Está bien, desenróllate tú mismo.

Lou pateó hasta que quedó libre.

—Explícame. —Antes de que Lou pudiera tomar una respiración, Melonee apareció en el cuarto.

—¿Uh, princesa, te molestaría decirle a tu tío Harry cómo hiciste eso?— dijo Lou. También él quería saberlo, porque todo lo que él pudo hacer era quedarse ahí con la boca abierta. ¿Realmente ella había aparecido en la recámara?

—No lo sé. Yo estaba asustada de que Lou pudiera estar en problemas, así que solo pensé en él y ahora estoy aquí. —Ella veía alrededor confundida.

Lou la veía mientras Harry tomaba su teléfono celular. —Uh, Maverick, ¿podrías venir a mi habitación? Si, esto es importante. No me importa si tú y Cecil... sólo ven aquí.

—¿Estoy en problemas?— Melonee preguntó con una temblorosa voz y los ojos aguados.

Harry se arrodilló frente a ella y le secó los ojos. —No, princesa. Pero Maverick necesita saber... infiernos ni sé qué.

Maverick atravesó la puerta, viendo a Lou y entonces a Melonee, sus ojos cuestionando. Lou se encogió de hombros y señaló a la pequeña niña. —Pregúntale a Houdini.

Maverick frunció el ceño y miró a Lou. —¿De qué jodidos estás hablando?

Lou tomó una profunda respiración. —No voy a mentir. Yo me encontré con ella anoche y el aroma era demasiado. — Maverick gruñó, pero Lou lo ignoró—. Aunque, luché contra eso. —Le sonrió a Harry, quien le sonrió.

—Ese es mi pumpkin. —Harry acunó la cara de Lou y entonces se inclinó, dándose cuenta del hecho de que su caliente semental lo quería.

Maverick bufó. —¿Podemos terminar la explicación antes de que ustedes dos jueguen a leapfrog*?

 _(*._ _Leapfrog_ _, juego infantil en donde uno de los niños se inclina apoyando las manos en las rodillas y el otro lo salta. En cada región tiene un nombre diferente en español por lo que se deja el original._ )

Lou vio de nuevo al Alfa. —Cuando llegamos al cuarto de juegos de ella, uh...

—A jugar a la hora del té —Melonee agregó animadamente. Lou se ruborizó. Él estaba jodido ahora. Todo el mundo se iba a burlar de él. ¿Qué hombre adulto jugaba a la hora del té con una pequeña niña? Él no pudo evitarlo. Ella era tan adorable cuando acomodaba a sus animales de peluche y servía el imaginario té. ¿Quién podría resistirse a algo como eso?

Podía decir que Maverick y Harry se mordían una sonrisa. Él disparó dagas con su mirada a su pareja y continuó. —De cualquier manera, no estaba prestando atención durante un momento y me quedé dormido en la alfombra con Melonee, y lo siguiente que supe era que el sol estaba quemándome la piel. Melonee me empujó bajo la cama y jaló el edredón a un lado. Ella es mi héroe. —Lou levantó los pulgares hacia Melonee—. Así que me quedé atorado ahí durante horas hasta que aquí mi bestia durmiente me encontró, y ya. Era hora, puedo agregar. ¿Sabes cuántos conejitos de polvo viven ahí abajo? Demasiados, había muchos. De cualquier manera. Harry me enrolló como un burrito y me trajo aquí y entonces Melonee se apareció.

Maverick parpadeó. —Me agradas. —Le sonrió y Lou se ruborizó. Al menos sabía que tenía un amigo aquí, además de Melonee.

El gran Alfa se arrodilló al lado de Melonee, y le dio una tranquilizadora sonrisa. —Ahora háblame sobre las alfombras mágicas, princesa.

La cabeza de Melonee se movía de un lado a otro y extendió los brazos a los lados. —No sé cómo lo hice, honestamente.

Maverick pasó sus manos por el cabello castaño de ella. —Te creo. ¿Puedes decirme lo que sucedió?

—Yo puedo —dijo una oscura voz detrás de ellos. 

🥀

Maverick se giró, bloqueando a Melonee de quien fuera que hubiera pasado a los Centinelas y a las cámaras de seguridad. Se quedó inmóvil cuando vio al más hermoso hombre que hubiera visto. Volvió a pensarlo. El segundo más hermoso. Nadie estaba por encima de Cecil.

Pero el hombre tenía una elegante forma. Era alto y delgado. Su cabello de color dorado, atado con una tira de cuero. Maverick apenas podía decir que era un hombre. Su cuerpo era demasiado delicado, bonito.

—¿Quién infiernos eres?— Maverick gruñó y bajó la mirada—. Lo siento, Melonee.

Ella asintió y tomó la mano de Maverick. Él la bloqueaba del intruso.

—Soy Carter. Centinela de los Bosques de la tribu Elven, y ella no es Melonee. Ella es Avantiana. —El extraño se inclinó ante Melonee—. Te hemos estado buscando durante mucho tiempo, jovencita.

Maverick jaló a Melonee más hacia atrás de él. —Bien, sigan buscando, Melonee no va a ningún lado. ¿Y qué tipo de nombre es Carter para un elfo?— Maverick dijo cínicamente.

—Elven, no mido un metro —el hombre le corrigió despectivamente—. Sus padres fueron asesinados y a ella se la llevaron. Estoy aquí para regresarla a su verdadero hogar.

—Infiernos que lo harás. Da un paso más cerca de ella y yo... —Maverick cubrió las orejas de Melonee—. Te cortaré las bolas — murmuró la última parte y liberó la cabeza de ella.

Carter levantó las manos al aire, resopló mientras veía a Maverick. —Oh infiernos, suficiente de esta mierda diplomática, ¿cómo infiernos la encontraron?

Maverick inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. ¿Su pareja deslizaría alguna cosa en su té Chai esta mañana? Cecil debió de hacerlo. Esto era la maldita Dimensión Desconocida*. —¿Por qué debería de decírtelo?

 _(*._ _The_ _twilight_ _zone_ _, programa de televisión de los sesenta creado y presentado por_ _Rod_ _Sterling_ _era una mezcla de fantasía, ciencia ficción, suspenso y horror y que terminaba con un macabro e inesperado giro._ )

—Déjame adivinar, chico listo. —Carter veía a Melonee y le sonrió—. Vampiros han estado atacando más y más. ¿Su sangre es dulce para sus narices? Ella se ha aparecido por primera vez, alertando a toda Elven criatura de su paradero. ¿Hmm? ¿Estoy cerca?— El vio hacia Maverick, con una irritante y creída expresión.

Maverick gruñó. No había manera en el infierno de que alguien se llevara a su princesa. Ni siquiera un elfo. —Me recuerdas a alguien que amaría estrangular hasta la muerte. ¿No te congelas antes de aparecer, verdad?

Carter se movió cuando Maverick atacó y Carter reapareció a la derecha de Melonee. Arqueó una ceja. —Solo estoy siendo amable, shifter. Si realmente quisiera llevarme a Avantiana, eso sería muy fácil. —Carter desapareció con Melonee.

—¡No!— Maverick gritó. Su corazón oprimiéndose en su pecho y su garganta cerrándose. Le era imposible respirar.  _«No su_ _Melonee_ _. No»._

—Relájate. —Carter se reía detrás de ellos—. No soy un gran imbécil. Obviamente ella te importa.

El corazón de Maverick comenzó a latir de nuevo. Podía sentir su ira elevarse hasta el techo. Si él pudiera poner sus manos en esa jodida hada. Lo estrangularía hasta dejarlo sin vida. —Haz eso de nuevo y yo... Cubre las orejas de ella.

Carter cubrió los oídos de Melonee.

—Patearía tu culo de regreso a la fábrica de los elfos. Tomaría algunas malditas galletas antes de que apareciera de nuevo aquí tu trasero.

Carter lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una fuerte carcajada. ―Me agradas.

—Acepto eso, ahora entrégame mi princesa. —Maverick extendió los brazos y Melonee corrió hacia él. Carter la dejó ir. ¿Qué era ese tipo de trucos? ¿Le estaba permitiendo a Maverick un falso sentido de seguridad? Esto no le gustaba ni un poco. Él y Cecil la habían adoptado. Ella les pertenecía, maldición.

—Necesitamos hablar. —Carter se frotó el mentón mientras veía a Melonee y luego a Maverick—. Creo que tenemos que llegar a un tipo de compromiso.

Maverick cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, no le gustaba eso ni un poco. —Sin duda. No la quiero solo durante los veranos.

Carter asintió con un rápido movimiento de cabeza. —No es custodia compartida. Los shifter realmente son estúpidos. —Giró los ojos como si el Alfa fuera un real imbécil.

—Mi oficina —le gruñó a Carter entonces se giró hacia Melonee—. ¿Puedes llevarnos ahí, princesa?— Maverick le sonrió a su pequeña dama.

Melonee se encogió de hombros, cerró los ojos y ambos desaparecieron.

—Hasta luego. —Carter movió la mano hacia Harry y Lou.

🥀

Lou se pellizco el brazo. —Ouch.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —¿Qué infiernos está sucediendo?— Él vio hacia su pumpkin y entonces vio hacia de donde los tres habían desaparecido. Eso era una loca mierda.

Por una vez, Lou se había quedado sin palabras. Él sólo se quedó ahí con la boca abierta, frotándose el área que se había pellizcado.

Harry se giró cuando Ludo tocó la puerta abierta. —Hey. Pensé que Maverick estaba aquí.

Harry asintió y señaló hacia el espacio vacío. —Él estaba y entonces él...

—Poof. —Lou extendió los dedos y los levantó con énfasis—. Desaparecieron de aquí.

Ludo inclinó la cabeza mientras estudiaba a Lou, su ceja se levantó lentamente. —¿Tu nivel de azúcar está alto?

Harry cruzó el cuarto mientras se rascaba la rizada cabeza. Le contestó a Ludo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y jalaba a Lou a sus brazos. —Yo lo vi.

Ahora Ludo miraba extrañamente a ambos. —¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Harry besó a Lou en la cabeza, viendo sobre su hombro asegurándose que las ventanas estuvieran bloqueadas y entonces cerró la puerta detrás de él. Se detuvo en el pasillo. — ¿Qué sucede?

—Maribel. Ella escapó de las catacumbas. No sé cómo. Maverick le había puesto los grilletes con plata. —Ludo gruñó.

—Vamos a ver a Maverick. —Harry asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la recámara.

—Voy a bajar. ¿Necesitas algo, pumpkin?

—No, gracias. —Lou se acostó y se acurrucó en la cama. Jaló las sábanas y cerró los ojos.

Harry vio a su pareja por un buen rato. Él estaba demasiado tranquilo. Que estuviera en shock por lo que acababa de suceder era entendible, pero Lou parecía un poco... apagado. —Ahora regreso.

Cerró la puerta y entonces ambos guerreros bajaron las escaleras. —Hey, Johnny, ¿puedes hacerle compañía a Lou?

—Seguro. —Johnny subió corriendo las escaleras.

🥀

—¿Qué infiernos quieres decir con usar nuestros bosques?— Maverick estaba gruñéndole enojado a Carter cuando Ludo y Harry entraban en la oficina.

Él vio alrededor de la oficina, pero Melonee no estaba a la vista. Maverick debió de haberle pedido a los otros guerreros que la cuidaran. El Alfa no corría riesgos con ella. Después de los trucos mágicos de arriba, él no estaba seguro de que los Centinelas pudieran.

—Justo lo que dije. —Carter cruzó sus elegantes brazos sobre su pecho. Para ser una criatura etérea, seguro que no actuaba como una. ¿No se suponía que los Elven deberían ser tímidos y hablar suavemente? Así es como eran en las películas.

—No hay una jodida manera. No abriré mi casa a una pandilla de criaturas que creen que están por encima de nosotros. —Maverick levantó sus pies al escritorio y cruzó los tobillos, colocando sus manos en el abdomen—. No me importa si hay guerra entre tú y los Elven de las Sombras. Ese es su asunto. No el mío. De cualquier manera ¿Qué infiernos es un Elven de las Sombras?

Harry tomó asiento. Él también quería saber eso.

—Ellos viven en las zonas pantanosas. Pero últimamente, por alguna razón, se han estado infiltrando en nuestros bosques. Ellos han matado a la mitad de nuestra población. Necesitamos un refugio, y tú tienes mucho espacio —Carter señaló acusadoramente al Alfa—. ¿Eres tan frío de corazón que permitirás que toda una raza desaparezca?

Maverick se carcajeó sombríamente, haciendo que Harry pensara dos veces sobre enojarlo. —¿Y me traes el drama aquí? Infiernos sí.

Harry pensó que él era duro. Infiernos, Maverick le ganaba de lejos. —¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia?— Normalmente no interfería en los asuntos de otra gente, pero desde que había conocido a Lou, él ahora tenía una nueva perspectiva y todo el mundo necesitaba algo de protección.

Maverick giró la cabeza hacia Harry, con una traviesa mirada. —Seguramente.

—Hay tierras entre el territorio de la manada Brac y de la manada del Este. —Esa era una razonable cantidad de espacio. Eso dependería de cuántas criaturas elven eran.

—¿Ves? Él sabe cómo llegar a un compromiso. —Carter señaló a Harry mientras veía a Maverick sin esperanza—. ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo?

—No me metas en esa mierda. Es solo una sugerencia. — Harry levantó sus manos en un gesto de rendición. Le gustaba vivir aquí. Maverick no iba a echarlo porque creyera que se ponía del lado del fabricante de galletas dulces.

Maverick mordió su labio interior mientras veía a Carter. Harry estaba feliz de estar del lado del Alfa. Él sabía de hecho de que con Maverick nadie jugaba. El shifter era el lobo Timber más grande que hubiera nacido. Harry podría ser muy temperamental, pero no era suicida. Él y su pareja necesitaban un lugar para vivir.

—Entonces, ¿básicamente me estás diciendo que puedo quedarme con mi princesa si te doy las tierras? Eso es bajo — Maverick gruñó—. No pienso usarla en una negociación para que obtengas un favor de mí.

Carter soltó una respiración y se dejó caer en la silla de cuero frente al escritorio de Maverick. —De cualquier manera puedes quedarte con ella. ¿Qué caso tendría llevarla de regreso? Estamos en guerra. No es seguro para ella. Ella no tiene parientes vivos, así que no es eso lo que estoy diciendo.

Maverick se jaló el vello debajo de su labio. —Quinientos acres, ni un acre más.

—Trato.

Harry sentía como si estuviera viendo al Diablo y al Demonio de la fuente original estrecharse la mano. Aunque no estaba seguro de quién era quién.

🥀

Lou veía las cartas en su mano. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Johnny—descubrió que ese era el nombre del hombre rubio—junto con Keata y Nero, trataban de explicarle las reglas, pero estaba confundido como el infierno.

Su mano se deslizó por la alfombra, tomó un pretzel, y rápidamente lo llevó a su boca.

—Hey, se supone que apuestes con ellas no que te las comas. ―Johnny movió su dedo frente a él, metió la mano en la bolsa y echó unas cuantos pretzel más a la pila de Lou.

—Estoy hambriento —Lou gimió. Con todo lo que había estado sucediendo él no había tenido oportunidad de comer. Se sentía sudoroso y sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

—Aún hay luz afuera. No puedes bajar —Johnny le recordó.

Él podía imaginar eso. Harry había colocado cortinas bloqueando la luz, pero Lou podía sentir que el sol estaba alto en el cielo. Eso era algo que todo vampiro podía hacer. Supuso que era la manera en que su naturaleza los protegía.

—Quizás podríamos conseguir uno de esos trajes arrugados que usan los bomberos. Sí, eso podríamos hacer. Eso podríamos — Nero sugirió.

—Puede usar una manta —Keata intervino.

—Vamos, vayamos por comida. —Johnny tomó la manta de la cama y la lanzó a la cabeza de Lou.

—Hey, ¿puedo pararme primero? Si trato de levantarme ahora, podría caerme. Aunque sano muy rápidamente, aun así me dolería. Déjame lanzarte una a la cabeza y veremos qué tan rápido puedes levantarte. No es fácil, ¿sabes? Especialmente cuando estoy hambriento.

Johnny inclinó la cabeza y sonrió. —Me agradas.

—Podemos colocarnos todos debajo de eso. Nosotros podemos. —Nero levantó la manta con sus manos cubiertas con los guantes de látex azules—. ¿Esto está limpio, verdad?

—Supongo. —Lou se encogió de hombros. Se movió y Johnny y Keata se unieron a ellos.

—¿Listos?— Johnny preguntó.

—No. —Lou no creía que fuera una buena idea. ¿Qué si ellos se caían y perdían la manta? Él no iba a explotar en llamas, pero hombre, eso dolería. Él no se permitió señalar eso. Él tenía amigos, algo que nunca antes había tenido. Si ellos pensaban que eso podría funcionar, entonces él podría intentarlo.

Bajaron los escalones muy lentamente, abrazándose juntos mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

—Hola. —Melonee se reía graciosamente cuando se apareció bajo la manta. Los cuatro gritaron. Ella los tomó fuera de guardia. Lou se llevó una mano a la boca, su olor lo volvía loco. Él no iba a caer en esa niebla esta vez, pero sus glándulas salivales trabajaban extra cuando ella estaba cerca.

Gritó saliendo de debajo de la manta y entonces gritó de nuevo, el brillante sol de la tarde inmediatamente causó que su piel se ampollara. Lou corría en círculos desorientado y lleno de pánico. Sus manos se movían salvajemente mientras corría en círculos.

—¡Pumpkin!— Harry gritó, pero Lou para ahora estaba histérico. Sus brazos se movían alrededor y las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y su piel se sentía como si fuera a arrancarse de su cuerpo.

Le lanzaron una manta. Sentía que alguien lo levantaba y el contacto fue agonizante. Gritó pero quien fuera el que lo sostenía, no lo dejaba ir.

La manta fue apartada de su cabeza un momento después. Lou parpadeó. Incluso los párpados le dolían. Así que los cerró más fuerte.

—Doc, él está muy quemado— oyó que decía su pareja. Todo lo que Lou podía hacer era quedarse ahí y gemir.

—Hay que darle una infusión de sangre.

Piel fue presionada contra la boca de Lou. Se apartó. Pudo haberse alimentado de Harry en el estudio o cuando se emparejó, pero la idea le seguía repudiando.

—Bebe o voy a nalguearte.

Lou abrió la boca y la piel alrededor de sus labios se tensó a causa de las quemaduras. Presionó sus colmillos en la piel de Harry, el dulce sabor de la sangre bajó por su garganta. Lou bebió golosamente. Podía sentir que comenzaba a sanar.

Cuando un vampiro sufría lesiones, un suplemento de sangre fresca desencadenaba las propiedades de sanación de los tejidos. Aunque ellos podrían morir, ¿qué organismo no podría?

—Ya comenzó a sanar —comentó el doctor asombrado.

La piel alrededor de los ojos de Lou dejó de arder, así que los abrió. Harry estaba viéndolo con ojos de lujuria. Lou sonrió alrededor de la muñeca de Harry.

Harry le dio un guiño y se rió. —Uh, Doc, ¿puedes darnos un momento?

—¿Estás bromeando, verdad?— Los ojos de Lou vieron hacia el doctor. Estaba parado ahí con la boca abierta—. Tiene quemaduras de segundo grado.

Lou bebió un poco más y entonces soltó la muñeca de Harry, sellando la herida con su lengua. —Me siento mucho mejor ahora.— Vio a Harry soñadoramente. La lujuria estaba recorriendo su cuerpo, hacía que su pene estuviera duro como una roca y su agujero dolía por ser llenado.

—Vete ahora, o serás testigo. Tú elije —Harry le advirtió al doctor mientras le quitaba los zapatos a Lou.

Lou rezó porque el Doc se fuera. Él no estaba dentro del exhibicionismo. El hombre murmuraba por lo bajo pero dejó el cuarto de exploración. Lou soltó una respiración de alivio. Nadie vería su gordo trasero, sólo Harry. Pero eso estaba bien. A Harry parecía gustarle su gordo trasero.

—¿Puedes hacer eso?— Harry lo veía apenas conteniendo la lujuria. Lou asintió y se bajó de la mesa de exploraciones. Se bajó los jeans y se giró, apoyándose en la mesa de exploraciones. Su pene se empujaba contra la mesa, pero a Lou no le importaba nada, solo el dolor en su culo y la necesidad de ser llenado. Podría ser mejor si era alimentado y jodido al mismo tiempo, pero estaba muy caliente para eso.

—Jódeme —rogó mientras movía su culo.

Harry gruñó, bajando los jeans a sus rodillas, levantando a Lou y colocándolo sobre su abdomen. —Infiernos, estás casi curado.

Lou siseó cuando Harry tomó algo del mostrador, lo abrió y lo vertió en la grieta de Lou. Trató de levantar su pierna derecha pero sus pantalones lo evitaban. Empujó su pene sobre el blanco papel que cubría la mesa de exploraciones, muriéndose por algo de liberación. Gimió quería que Harry se enterrara profundamente en su interior.

—No te muevas. —Harry se quitó el zapato derecho y sacó su pierna derecha del pantalón—. Dios, te ves tan jodidamente bueno.

Lou encajó sus uñas en la mesa cuando su agujero fue estirado totalmente llenado cuando Harry entraba en él.

Levantó el culo al aire, queriendo a Harry profundamente. Lou movió sus caderas arriba y abajo, jodiendo el pene del lobo.

Lou se empujó hacia arriba, apoyándose en ambas rodillas. Moviendo las caderas, bajó la cabeza y gimió. Harry lo tomó de las caderas sosteniéndolo. —Jódeme, bola de caramelo. Así es, bebé.

Lou se movía hacia atrás y hacia adelante, sintiendo que el pene era empujando dentro y fuera de su agujero. Harry lo llenaba y él sentía cada movimiento. Su próstata era acariciada cada vez que se empujaba. Lou encontró un ritmo, siseando y gimiendo, perdido en la lujuria carnal que lo recorría.

Sus piernas se abrieron más y se empujó más duro, aumentando el ritmo. —Oh Dios, jódeme.

Harry tomó el control, encajando sus uñas en las caderas de Lou sacando y metiendo su pene. Lou apoyó su frente y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Su piel estaba en fuego de nuevo, solo que en esta ocasión con sensaciones que él nunca había experimentado antes. Se mordió el labio inferior, levantó la cabeza y la lanzó hacia atrás. —Más duro, Hazzy. Jódeme, más duro.

Harry golpeaba su pelvis contra Lou, el sonido de piel contra piel hacía eco en el cuarto. —Si —Lou gritó.

—¿Te gusta esto, bebé?— Harry palmeó su cadera, entrando totalmente dentro.

—Voy a correrme —Lou gritó. Harry tomó su cabello y lo jaló hacia atrás. El cuero cabelludo de Lou hormigueaba y gritó.

—Hazlo, dámelo —Harry gruñó y entonces mordió el hombro de Lou, llevando su orgasmo a un nuevo nivel. Lou caía en las incontenibles aguas del deseo.

—Hazzy —gimió.

—Déjate ir. Te tengo, bebé. —Harry cubrió la espalda de Lou, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del pecho de Lou, empujándose más duro. Besó el área que había mordido, Lou perdió toda la capacidad de sostenerse, confiando en que su lobo no lo dejara caer.

—Lou —Harry gritó, sus caderas se empujaron dentro de Lou—. Joder —gruñó.

—Duerme, necesitas dormir. —Lou cerró los ojos. Harry iba a joderlo hasta la inconsciencia. Ahora lo creía totalmente.

🥀

Harry lo vistió, Lou estaba demasiado agotado para moverse. Una vez que ambos estuvieron vestidos, su pareja abrió la puerta. —Puedes entrar.

—Bueno, creo que gente en cinco estados los oyó. — Nicholas movió su mano frente a su nariz y arrugó la cara—. Huele a caliente y jodido sexo aquí.

Lou enterró la cara en sus manos, totalmente mortificado pero completamente saciado.

Su pareja solo se rió. —Entonces lo hicimos bien.

—Vamos a mi oficina mientras ventilo este cuarto. Te juro que hay más sexo bajo este techo que en una convención de prostitutos.

—¿Ellos las tienen?— Lou le preguntó a Harry.

—Vamos, pumpkin. —Harry lo jaló de la mesa de exploraciones y lo llevó al siguiente cuarto.

🥀

Johnny subía las escaleras, Keata y Nero cerca. —¿Crees que está bien?

—Solo hay una manera de descubrirlo —Nero puntualizó.

Johnny se sentía terrible. Esa había sido su idea. Quizás no la parte de la manta, pero él se sentía responsable. Si algo le sucedía a Lou, eso sería su culpa. Tenía que revisar para asegurarse.  _Ser vampiro era realmente difícil,_  pensó Johnny.

No sabía lo que haría si no pudiera salir a la luz del sol. Ellos tocaron la puerta de la recámara de Lou, Harry abrió.

—¿Está Lou bien?— Johnny ansioso le preguntó a Harry. Trataba de asomarse alrededor del guerrero, pero Harry llenaba el marco de la puerta.

Harry sonrió y abrió totalmente la puerta. —Vamos, entren amigos. Él está bien.

Johnny corrió hacia la cama, jalando la sábana de la cara de Lou. —Lo siento —dijo abruptamente—. No quería que te lastimaras. Honestamente.

—Eso no fue tu culpa —Lou murmuró y se giró. Johnny gimió.

—¿Por qué tus ojos tienen ese color?— señaló con su dedo la cara de Lou.

Lou se enderezó y tocó su cara. —¿De qué estás hablando?

Harry se acercó y maldijo. —Quédate con él, hombre. Voy a buscar a Nicholas.

🥀

Maverick estaba sentado en su silla en la oficina viendo a ocho hombres. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo últimamente? Parecía que últimamente todo el mundo venía por tierras de la manada. — Entonces, ¿me estás pidiendo vivir aquí?

El señor Lakeland negó con la cabeza. —No. solo quiero tu permiso para vivir en la Villa Brac. Yo y mis chicos encontramos un lugar donde vivir. Una de esas viejas granjas está en venta. Quiero comprarla y trabajar la tierra.

—¿Cowboys? Interesante. —Maverick jaló el vello debajo de su labio mientras pensaba sobre eso. Seria agradable que se ocuparan esas granjas vacías de las afueras del pueblo.

Sabía que necesitaban expandirse, darle nuevo aire al pequeño pueblo. La gente que vivía aquí necesitaba tener una exitosa comunidad. —¿Y exactamente qué van a criar?

—Ganado Angus, maíz, y aves de corral. Nosotros venimos de una larga línea de granjeros y rancheros, así que sabemos lo que hacemos, —El señor Lakeland argumentó su punto—. Aunque uno de mis hijos tiene una compañía constructora. —El señor Lakeland señaló a uno de los que estaban sentados en el sofá—. A Roman le gusta construir más que criar. —El padre de Roman se oía orgulloso de ese hecho.

Maverick asintió, tomando esa información para usarla después. Eso era mejor que una comunidad de extraviados Elven. Al menos estos hombres se veían grandes y capaces de trabajar por largas horas. —No te voy a pedir comisión. Lo que tú críes es tuyo. Es tu ganancia.

Los ojos del señor Lakeland se abrieron más, él vio a su hijo y entonces a Maverick. —¿Estás seguro? No me molesta darle un porcentaje a la manada.

Maverick negó con la cabeza y se inclinó hacia adelante. — Señor Lakeland, tengo suficiente dinero para encargarme de mi manada durante mucho tiempo. Me rehuso a tomar el producto del sudor del trabajo de los hombres. Déjelo así. Invierta en la comunidad si quiere. Pero esas obligaciones están más allá de la manada, no tenemos eso aquí en la Villa Brac.

—Bueno, infiernos —dijo uno de los hijos asombrado—. Ya me gusta este lugar. ¿Hay algún hombre soltero con buena apariencia por aquí?

—¡Chauncey!— El señor Lakeland reprendió a su hijo.

Maverick se rió. —Él está bien. —Maverick se rió y se dirigió al hijo que habló—. No que yo sepa. Todo el mundo en esta casa está tomado.

—Bueno, maldición, supongo, que regresaré a mi mano. —El gran hombre se recargó en el sofá de cuero viéndose irritado y molesto.

—¡Chauncey!

El hijo no se veía ni un poco mortificado. A Maverick le agradaban. —Entonces eso significa que comprarán la casa. No voy a decir nada acerca de ustedes. Quiero que tengan tiempo para adaptarse y hacer amigos. Claro que le avisaré a mi Beta y al comandante.

—Claro. —El señor Lakeland asintió.

—Incluso les daré lugar para que corran.

Ellos le estrecharon la mano a Maverick, todos los Lakeland se pusieron de pie. —Bienvenidos a la villa Brac.

Los acompañó a la puerta y vio cómo subían a sus camionetas. Esperaba haber hecho una buena decisión al dejar que shifter-osos se mudaran aquí.

🥀

—Necesitamos ese expediente médico —dijo Nicholas entrando a la oficina de Maverick—. Él está enfermándose y no sé qué hacer. Ni siquiera el médico de los lobos puede ayudar. No tiene idea cuando se trata de vampiros. —Se dejó caer en la silla de cuero, viendo sin esperanza a Maverick.

Maverick tomó el teléfono del escritorio y marcó, presionando el altavoz y dejando el teléfono.

—Hola, Maverick —dijo una suave voz.

Maverick se apoyó en el escritorio, preguntándose por qué todo parecía tan loco últimamente. —Christian, ¿fuiste capaz de conseguir el expediente de Lou?

El príncipe de los vampiros suspiró. —El doctor dice que el padre de Lou le prohibió estrictamente entregarlo. Él no puede ir en contra de las órdenes de su propio líder, pero dice que puede tratar al joven si lo llevas a su oficina.

—No hay una jodida manera —Harry gruñó—. Eso me suena a una trampa.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Christian—. Eso es demasiado riesgoso. Porque su padre aún sigue enojado, lo quiere muerto, no expulsado, estoy seguro.

—Eres el príncipe, exígelo —Maverick declaró irritado.

—Sabes muy bien que yo hago las cosas de una manera diplomática. Puedo hacer que el doctor venga aquí y tú puedes traer al jovencito a mi propiedad.

Maverick miró a Harry.

A Harry no le gustaba eso, pero su bola de caramelo estaba cada vez más enfermo y nadie tenía idea de por qué. No podía arriesgarse a perder a su pareja, pero si alguien trataba algo... — Bien, pero si lastiman a mi pumpkin, mataré a todo el mundo sin discriminación.

—¿Pumpkin? Creía que me reuniría con un jovencito — Christian se rió.

—¿Cuándo puedes conseguir que el doctor esté ahí?— Maverick le preguntó al príncipe.

—Estará aquí en una hora.

—Nos vemos entonces —dijo Maverick.

—Oh, dulce. Los esperaré. ¿Vendrá Keata?— Christian preguntó con un tinte de emoción.

—Solo si Cody puede jugar con tus entrañas. —Maverick se rió y colgó.

—¿De qué se trata eso?— Harry levantó una ceja.

Maverick sacudió la cabeza. —Cuándo las parejas se escaparon para ir a un club, fue cuando descubrimos que los vampiros se habían mudado a la ciudad. A Christian instantáneamente le gustó Keata y lo quería para él.

Harry estaba impactado con esa noticia. Él sabía que los shifter eran muy protectores con sus parejas. —Es sorprendente que Cody no lo haya matado.

Maverick suspiró y se recargó en la silla. —No tienes ni idea.

🥀

Dos camionetas llegaron a la propiedad, los hermanos Santiago llegaron detrás de ellos en sus motocicletas.

Harry jaló a Lou del asiento trasero. Su pareja estaba acurrucado en una bola y su piel más pálida que lo usual, sus pupilas negras. Harry odiaba el debilitado estado en el que se encontraba Lou. Todos sus instintos protectores querían lastimar a quien estuviera dañando a su pareja, ¿pero cómo podía luchar contra lo oculto?

—¿Vamos a incendiar este lugar?— Tryck Santiago preguntó bajando de la motocicleta.

—Es posible —Harry murmuró.

—Solo si reemplazas mis malditas Fudgesicle* —dijo Maverick mientras entraba.

 _(*._ _Fudgsicles_ _, paletas de nieve cubiertas de chocolate, en México se llaman esquimales. Como esa es la marca de las paletas se deja el original._ )

—Ya te dije que no estaban marcadas con tu nombre — Tryck argumentó siguiéndolo, sus hermanos detrás de él.

Harry rodó los ojos. Ellos habían estado discutiendo sobre las paletas de nieve desde hacía seis meses. Él podría comprarle a Maverick la maldita fábrica si tenía que oír sobre eso una vez más.

Harry llevó cargando a su pareja al interior de la propiedad, el príncipe los llevó escaleras abajo al interior de una recámara. —El doctor está aquí. Enviaré por él.

Harry asintió y dejó a Lou sobre las sábanas de seda. Se sentó apoyando su espalda en la cabecera, pasando la mano por la espalda de su pareja. Cuatro guerreros los habían acompañado además de Maverick y los hermanos. Si alguna mierda salía, él podría tomar el rifle de su vehículo y disparar contra cualquier amenaza a la vista.

—Oh mi Dios —dijo el doctor cuando entró al cuarto—. Pobre Lou.

—Necesitamos saber qué tipo de sangre le estaba dando para que nuestro doctor residente se la dé —Maverick le dijo al médico de los vampiros.

—Toda su vida le he dado O negativo. ¿Qué tipo está recibiendo ahora?— preguntó el doctor mientras dejaba su maletín médico en la cama y veía a Lou.

Maverick vio a Harry. —Soy O negativo. Entonces, ¿por qué está enfermo?— preguntó Harry mientras su mano recorría la espalda de Lou.

El doctor pasó su mano por el cabello de Lou. Harry gruñó ante el gesto. Él podría estar preocupado, pero aún era una recién pareja y cualquier hombre que tocara a Lou lo irritaba. Nicholas examinó a su pareja, pero al menos Harry lo conocía.

—¿Tú eres su pareja?— el doctor preguntó, apartando la pierna de Harry y comenzando a examinar a Lou.

—Si, ahora contesta mi pregunta —gruñó.

—Puede ser porque esté recibiendo sangre shifter ahora. El príncipe me informó que él se emparejó con una were-criatura.

El corazón de Harry se hundió. ¿Él le habría hecho esto? ¿Su sangre habría infectado a su bola de caramelo haciendo que se enfermara? Maldijo al destino por ser tan cruel. Eso no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Por qué lo emparejaría con Lou si su sangre no pudiera sustentan a su pumpkin?— Tiene que ser algo más.

—Déjame terminar de examinarlo.

Harry se reprendió a sí mismo. Pasó su mano por las puntas castañas de Lou, deseando poder quitarle el dolor. Su pareja gimió y se acostó sobre su abdomen. Harry se sentía tan malditamente inútil. No había nada que pudiera hacer.

El doctor finalmente se aclaró la garganta y se puso de pie, viendo sobre su hombro al príncipe entonces a Harry. —¿Sufrió recientemente quemaduras?

—¿Eso que tiene que ver con esto?

—Tomo eso por un sí. ¿Copularon mientras sanaba?

El vello de la parte de atrás del cuello de Harry se erizó. ¿Por qué no le gustaba cómo se oía esa pregunta? Asintió, viendo primero al doctor y luego al príncipe que se veía impactado.

El doctor vio al príncipe y tomó su maletín. Murmuró algo tan extremadamente bajo que ni siquiera con el oído superior Harry pudo ser capaz de saber lo que decían. —¿Qué jodidos está mal con mi pareja?

El príncipe levantó la mano hacia Harry, terminó de hablar con el doctor, y le agradeció al hombre por venir. Harry vio a Maverick y entonces a su pareja. Jaló a Lou a sus brazos. Meciéndolo de adelante hacia atrás, temiendo que pudiera morir. Él podría tratar con lo que fuera en tanto no muriera.

Christian se aproximó a la cama. —Él es mi hijo.

🥀

Incluso con su debilitado estado, Lou estaba impactado. ―¿Cómo?— preguntó girándose en los brazos de Harry.

—Aparentemente tu padre no es tu padre. —Christian se paseaba por el cuarto. Se detuvo, vio fijamente a Lou y siguió paseándose.

La cabeza de Lou giraba. ¿Cómo ese hombre podía ser su padre? Imágenes del cruel hombre que lo había criado inundaron su mente. Eso no podía ser.

Lou vio más de cerca al hombre. No se parecía en nada a él. Tampoco es que se pareciera a su padre. Él le decía que se parecía a su madre. Algo con lo que su padre lo había castigado toda la vida, y ahora descubría que el sádico bastardo ni siquiera fue el donador de esperma.

Christian suspiró, viendo a Maverick, y entonces a Lou. Duda y clara irritación escrita en su cara. —Mi edad es uno de los secretos mejor guardados, y por una buena razón. Si los antiguos lo descubren, podría entrar en su círculo, he estado luchando por mantenerme alejado de eso. —Christian comenzó a pasearse de nuevo. Lou veía al hombre con el cabello cubriendo su cara mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Si ese hombre realmente era su padre, él era muy hermoso. ¿Por qué no pudo heredar su apariencia?

—Estoy revelando cosas que pueden causar que me maten. ¿Puedo confiar que esto no salga de este cuarto?— Se detuvo frente al Alfa y Tryck. Lou se preguntaba por qué los guerreros estaban en ese cuarto con ellos.

Maverick giró a su derecha con una cínica sonrisa en su cara. ―Sal, Tryck.

Tryck bufó y negó con la cabeza. —No en esta vida. —Giró los ojos y suspiró—. Juro que no revelaré el secreto. —Tryck cruzó su corazón y entonces sus dedos frente a todo el mundo, una conocedora sonrisa en su cara—. Cruzo mi corazón, espero morir y que encajen agujas en mis ojos.

Christian giró la cabeza hacia Tryck. —Eres un hombre extraño.

Tryck se giró hacia él. —Tu mamá.

Maverick sonrió. —No me pondré en tu contra si lo matas. Infiernos, te pagaría.

Lou se acomodó en los brazos de Harry, confundido como el infierno. ¿Qué estaba mal con esos hombres? Él era el único joven y aun así ellos estaban actuando como si tuvieran cinco años.

—Tengo dos mil años de edad. —Christian hizo una pausa y vio a cada persona en el cuarto antes de continuar—. El vampiro original.

—Maldición. ¿Es cierto que hay un club de mujeres tratando de dormir contigo? —Tryck preguntó.

—No solo mujeres. —Christian sonrió.

—¿Podemos regresar a lo que está mal con mi pareja?, o tendré que lanzarte agua bendita —Harry gruñó.

—Mitos —Christian les informó. Caminó hacia Harry, arrodillándose frente a ellos, y le habló a Lou—. Lo siento, no recuerdo quién fue tu madre. A causa de lo viejo que soy y de quién soy, lo siento.

Lou se encogió de hombros, la vieja herida se abrió de nuevo al pensar en la mujer que él nunca había conocido. —Yo la maté.

—¿Qué?— Harry se apartó, viéndolo con los ojos más abiertos.

—Mi padre, o debería de decir, el hombre que creí era mi padre, dijo que la maté cuando ella aún estaba embarazada de mí, la chupé hasta secarla desde el interior. —Lou se secó las lágrimas que siempre bajaban cuando hablaba o incluso pensaba en ella. Le parecía extraño extrañar a alguien que nunca conoció, pero lo hacía.

—El doctor confió en mi cuando se dio cuenta que soy tu padre. Lou, tú no la mataste. El hombre que te crió lo hizo. El doctor tuvo que realizar una cesárea de emergencia para sacarte.

Todo el mundo de Lou se giró y cayó. Podía manejar el hecho de que ese hombre fuera su padre. De cualquier manera a él no le agradaba el bastardo que lo había criado. Pero la noticia acerca de su madre lo tenía en shock.

Durante su vida entera le habían dicho que él era un asesino y ahora encontraba que el bastardo lo había hecho. Quería su cabeza en un platón. La ira lo recorría y Lou veía rojo. Quería sangre. Siseó a través de sus dientes, sintiendo que un velo diabólico cubría su mente. La venganza era todo lo que le importaba.

—Lou. —Christian tronó los dedos frente a la cara de Lou, su ira rápidamente se disipó.

Parpadeó varias veces y se giró al hombre. —¿Cómo hizo eso?— Lou preguntó asombrado. Su ira se había ido. Ahora solo pensaba en su pareja.

—Secreto familiar. —Le dio un guiño.

—Él me dijo que tu madre buscó refugio en el aquelarre y ellos le garantizaron que podía vivir ahí. Pero entonces tu padre se puso furioso cuando descubrió que ella planeaba huir contigo tan pronto como nacieras. Él sabía que eras mío. Ella se lo dijo. Él te quería para él, así que la silenció y te crió. Honestamente no sé por qué ella nunca vino a mí. Yo la hubiera aceptado y hubiera cuidado de ustedes.

—Eso aún no explica cómo el doctor sabía que Lou era pariente tuyo —Harry puntualizó.

Lou vio a su recién encontrado padre para que contestara la pregunta. Se sentía extraño pensar que ese hombre era su padre, cuando no se veía mayor de treinta, extraño porque el bastardo quien pretendió ser su padre, el que lo había criado, era quien llegaba a su mente cuando usaba ese título.

Christian apoyó su mano en la cadera, tamborileando su dedo índice en el mentón y su boca se elevó mientras pensaba. — Tienes envenenamiento por el sol. Eso es lo que te tiene tan enfermo.

—Pero... siento que hay un _'pero'_  en todo esto —dijo Lou mientras llevaba las manos arriba de su cabeza.

Christian dejó caer la mano y caminó de nuevo sobre Lou. ―Pero, los rasgos de la familia parece que salieron a la superficie.

—¿Puedes dejar eso y decir algunas respuestas? Solo tengo otros siete siglos —Harry le gritó a Christian.

Christian entrecerró los ojos hacia Harry. —Tú también dudarías, si todos tus pequeños secretos están por salir. Disculpa, el infierno salió de mí.

Tryck se rió. —Jerry, Jerry, Jerry*. —Acunó sus manos frente a su boca.

 _(*._ _Jerry_ _se refiere a_ _Gerald_ _Norman_ _, mejor conocido como_ _Jerry_ _Springer_ _y que tenía un programa de televisión, en los que 'arreglaban' asuntos familiares y el público vitoreaba_ _Jerry_ _,_ _Jerry_ _,_ _Jerry_ _, cuando querían más violencia_ )

—¿Realmente él necesita estar aquí?— Christian vio a Maverick.

El Alfa metió las manos en los bolsillos y se apoyó contra la pared, con una sarcástica sonrisa en su cara. —Lo dije, pero nadie me escuchó. Suéltalo.

Christian le dio la espalda al Alfa y al instigador. Se sentó en la cama y le sonrió a Lou

—Estás ovulando.

Lou rápidamente saltó de los brazos de Harry. El señor muy impresionante habría perdido la consciencia. Se puso de pie ante el hombre que decía ser su padre. —¡Dijiste eso!

—Es algo con lo que nacen mis descendientes, la capacidad de reproducirse ya sean hombres o mujeres. Eres asexual. La manera en que tus ojos se volvieron ónix indica que estás ovulando. Es un secreto celosamente guardado. Pero hay maneras de evitar la concepción.

—Oh, eso está mejor, si la bestia durmiente aquí se desmayó solo con la noticia, entonces puedes imaginar lo que sucederá si yo... oh, infiernos. Ni siquiera puedo decir eso. Pudiste haberme heredado tu cabello negro o tu estatura, pero no, tenías que ir y hacerme más extraño de lo que ya soy. ¿Sabes lo ridículo que se oye eso? Revisa entre mis piernas, en serio. Tengo un pene —Lou bufó mientras señalaba su ingle.

Ya tenía el cabello castaño, los ojos azules, era diabético y era un vampiro con un motor en la boca, y ahora ¿él podía tener niños? ―¿Alguna otra cosa más con la que quieras joderme?— Lou gritó al techo—. Por qué yo he terminado con toda esta mierda.

—¿A quién le está hablando?— Tryck le preguntó a Maverick.

Maverick se encogió de hombros.

—Despierta con un infierno. —Lou tomó la camisa de Harry en sus puños, sacudió al hombre hasta que su pareja gimió y sacudió la cabeza—. Llévame a casa.

Lou se giró hacia Christian. —Muchas gracias. Crecí en un aquelarre en donde todos me odiaban, un padre que me veía cada día como si deseara que hubiera muerto cuando nací, encima de todo eso heredé diabetes. Hablando acerca de perdedores. Finalmente encuentro a alguien que me ama a pesar de mis rarezas y tengo que ir y arruinarlo todo.

Lou se secó las lágrimas. No le iba a dar a este hombre esa satisfacción. Ahora estaba tan enojado, más enojado que en toda su vida. Ahora tenía amigos, gente que quería estar alrededor de él, pero ahora ellos lo verían como una broma de la naturaleza.

—¡No soy una broma de la naturaleza!— Lou les gritó a todos en el cuarto. Cubrió su boca con la mano, luchando para contener la histeria. Sin importar lo que su aquelarre decía, él no era un error. Él era alguien especial. Él tenía que serlo. Al infierno con todos ellos.

—Y dame la maldita receta para el anticonceptivo. No voy a tener un bebé —agregó Lou cuando Harry finalmente se puso de pie. La ira de Lou escaló aún más al ver la gran sonrisa en la cara de Christian.

—Tienes agallas. Me gusta eso.

—Normalmente soy un gran cobarde, pero finalmente encontré algo que vale la pena defender, y que tu pequeño secreto está amenazando. Entonces sí, estoy muy enojado. Y voy a dejar de hablar ahora porque solo harás que me enoje más si sigo aquí.

—¿Quieres que lo queme?— Tryck le preguntó a Lou mientras se separaba de la pared en la que se había estado apoyando.

Lou giró la parte superior de su cuerpo, viendo a Tryck. — Haz lo que quieras. Me voy a casa. —Tomó la mano de Harry y lo jaló hacia las escaleras. El gran hombre solo lo seguía aun impactado. ¡Hombre!

—Espera —dijo Christian.

Lou nunca vio hacia atrás. —¿Por qué? ¿Vas a decirme de alguna otra maldición? Guárdatela. Mi día lleno de diversión en Chuck E. Cheese* terminó —gritó.

 _(*._ _Chuck_ _E._ _Cheese_ _lugar de entretenimiento con cine y pizzas_ )

—El doctor dejó tu expediente en mi oficina.

—¿A quién le importa?— Lou movió la mano sobre su hombro y jaló a su hombre hacia la puerta del frente.

🥀

—Te juro, pensé que ser gay y estar comprometido con una mujer era bizarro. Vivir en la manada Brac le gana a eso, y todo lo que he experimentado lo deja abajo. Ahora sube a la mesa de exploraciones. —Nicholas palmeó la mesa cubierta con arrugado papel.

—¿Qué es eso?— Harry le preguntó al doctor cuando vio la jeringa. No era clara como la insulina que usaba Lou. Eso tenía un color blanco leche.

—Está bien, ustedes dos, escuchen. Este es el anticonceptivo que Christian me dio. Antes de inyectar esto, tengo que preguntar... ¿están seguros? No sé qué puede hacer esto. Nunca traté con nada como esto antes. Él dice que durará cinco años.

Harry no podía admitirlo ante su pareja, pero él pensaba que el tener un niño no le molestaba como cuando oyó por primera vez la noticia. Había tenido tiempo para pensar en eso, sopesarlo. Si eso sucediera, estaba muy seguro de que sería un buen padre. Pero la elección era de Lou, era su cuerpo.

—Ponla en mi culo ahora. —Lou se rodó y bajó sus pantalones. Harry gruñó, jalando a su bola de caramelo a sus brazos, desgarrando la mesa cuando sus garras salieron y sus caninos descendieron. Se giró de espaldas a Nicholas—. ¡Mío!

Nicholas se giró. —Gracias por mostrarlo, pero sería en tu brazo.

Lou palmeó el pecho de Harry. —¿Podrías dejar eso?— Se subió los pantalones, avergonzado de mostrarle al doctor su gordo trasero cuando no había necesidad.

—¿Qué sucede, pumpkin? Has estado irritable desde que dejamos esa mansión. Puedo sentir tus nervios y ansiedad. — Harry lo veía a los ojos que estaban tan negros como el ónix. Extrañaba los ojos azules que le recordaban los cielos de Irlanda. 

—No sé —Lou gimió mientras se cubría la cara.

—Quiero hacerte una prueba de embarazo antes de ponerte la inyección. Nada de sexo hasta que tenga los resultados. No tengo idea de cómo funcionen estas cosas paranormales.

—Pero tengo que alimentarme —Lou gritó dejando caer las manos y viendo a Nicholas con horror.

¿Nada de sexo? Harry iba a tirarse al suelo y tener una rabieta como un pequeño niño. ¿Nada de sexo? ¿Nicholas tendría idea de lo que sucedía cuando se alimentaba? Aparentemente no. ¿Nada de sexo? Santa mierda.

—Estoy seguro que ambos pueden encontrar maneras más creativas para liberar el estrés. Solo no quiero ninguna penetración.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —¿Tenías que ser tan clínico?

Nicholas vio fijamente a Harry durante un momento, se encogió de hombros y se limpió la garganta. —Mira amigo, no saltes sobre el chico hasta que veamos si el conejo muere. —El doctor le sonrió—. ¿Mejor?

—No. —Lou veía de Harry al doctor—. ¿Qué tiene que ver un conejo con esto, y por qué él tiene que morir? Dañar a los animales es cruel. —Levantó la mano en señal de protesta contra matar al pobre y esponjoso conejito—. ¿Incluso han visto alguno? Yo tenía uno. Ellos son lindos y suaves. Ellos saltan y... —Harry lo besó silenciándolo.

—Ten, solo orina en esto. —Nicholas le dio a su pareja una taza, riéndose.

Harry frotó la mano en su cara. Esto iba a ser agonizante. ¿Nada de sexo?  _Ah, infiernos._

🥀

Lou entró a la recámara y vio a su pareja con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Esto iba a ser una tortura. —¿Hazzy?

—¿Si, bebé?

Lou se limpió la baba de su mentón. Los músculos del lobo se flexionaban y se extendían cuando se giró a ver a Lou.  _Ah hombre, solo una mordida_. Parpadeó varias veces para limpiar la lujuria que chupaba su cerebro. —Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento.

Harry se arrodilló frente a él, acariciando la mejilla de Lou con sus nudillos. —Tuviste algunas impactantes noticias esta noche. Me sorprende que no actuaras peor de lo que lo hiciste. Eso está bien, pumpkin. En cualquier momento que necesites ventílarlo, cuentas conmigo.

Lou sacudió la cabeza y retorcía las manos. —Eso no lo hace correcto. ¿T... tú lamentas ser mi pareja?— Eso le estaba preocupando mucho y lo mantenía al borde y estaba gruñón. Le aterraba que Harry lamentara el tenerlo de pareja. Él estaba tan complicado, ¿Quién lo iba a querer como pareja?

Los vampiros en el aquelarre siempre le decían que era un despreciable inútil, y lo que más le dolía era que no era digno de ser amado. ¿Harry lo amaba? Lou se conformaría con gusto si eso era todo lo que podría obtener. Solo si Harry no se resintiera ni lo odiara, él no podría manejar eso. Lo único que había querido era que alguien lo amara y a alguien a quien pudiera darle todo su amor. ¿Era eso pedir mucho?

—¿Cómo siquiera puedo lamentarlo, pumpkin? Admito, que al principio estaba enojado. No por quien eres, nunca fue por eso. Era por lo que eres. De algún modo, llegué a buenos términos con lo que le sucedió a mi mejor amigo. Está bien, aún sigo trabajando en eso. Pero nunca podría odiarte, o lamentar algo que el destino te haya dado. ¿Me entiendes?

—No. Todo lo que oí es que no me odias. Puedo vivir con todo lo demás. —Lou sonrió y rodeó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del gran hombre—. Ahora, vamos a ver cuántas creativas maneras podemos utilizar para liberar el estrés.

—Yo llamo a eso sexo. —Harry se carcajeó. El corazón de Lou siempre se inundaba de amor al oír la profunda y seductora risa. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, feliz de al menos agradarle a su pareja.

—Podemos chupar el uno al otro. —Harry gimió mientras jalaba a Lou a sus brazos—. Eso siempre funciona —su pareja dijo mientras besaba a Lou hasta que su cabeza estaba toda nublada. El pensar en hacer ese truco de nuevo lo tuvo duro instantáneamente.

—¿Puedo morderte? Sabes, ¿ahí abajo?— preguntó mientras enterraba la cara en el cuello de Harry, sintiendo sus mejillas arder de vergüenza. Sabía que su pareja había dicho que lo quería de nuevo, pero en ocasiones la gente decía cosas en el momento de la pasión que ellos realmente no querían decir.

—Me decepcionaría si no lo hicieras. —Su pareja lo levantó y lo sentó en la cama—. Acuéstate de espaldas.

Lou hizo lo que se le dijo, levantándose cuando Harry jaló sus jeans quitándoselos, sus manos instantáneamente trataron de cubrir su abdomen.

—Deja eso. No estás gordo, bebé. —Harry se inclinó y le dio pequeños besos en las caderas. Lou comenzó a relajarse, permitiendo que su pareja lo viera tal y como era, gordo y todo—. Eres tan malditamente sexy, pumpkin.

Lou se ruborizó. Quizás, él no era tan delgado como las otras parejas, pero a su Hazzy no pareció importarle. Tomó una profunda respiración y la dejó salir. Si su pareja decía que le agradaba, entonces Lou podía dejar de esconderse.

Harry subió a la cama y jaló a Lou sobre su pecho. — ¿No nos lo haríamos uno al otro?— preguntó Lou.

Harry sonrió y Lou olvidó lo que estaba pensando.

—Lo haremos. ¿No puedo disfrutar viendo el paraíso?

Lou se ruborizó. Él no sabía acerca de eso. Del purgatorio quizás, pero no del paraíso. Harry era su paraíso. Su pareja pasó su mano por el cabello de Lou, jalándolo hacia un beso.

Las manos de Lou en un puño sobre el pecho de su pareja, abriéndose a la exploración. Podía sentir su piel erizarse en piel de gallina ante la sensual manera en que la lengua de Harry le hacía el amor a la suya. No le había dicho a su pareja, pero el lobo era la primera persona que él besaba, y desde ese primer beso sabía que Harry estaba dentro de su corazón.

—Te amo, pumpkin —murmuró suavemente contra los labios.

Lou se quebró. Comenzó a llorar por las palabras por tanto tiempo esperadas. Alguien finalmente lo amaba. No, no alguien, su Hazzy.

—¿Estás bien, bebé?— Harry se apartó y vio a Lou con preocupación.

—No —balbuceó—. He esperado toda mi vida para oír eso. Lloro porque soy feliz. —El labio inferior de Lou temblaba mientras dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran.

—Oh, bebé. —Harry lo jaló al interior de sus brazos, sosteniéndolo suavemente. Lou tomó una profunda respiración para controlarse. Se supone que un hombre no lloraba durante el sexo. Escuchaba el latido del corazón de su pareja. El sonido lo inundó, calmando el dolor que había sentido toda su vida.

—¿Ahora podemos tener sexo?— Lou se rió secándose los ojos.

Harry pasó su pulgar bajo los ojos de Lou, secando las saladas lágrimas. Entonces chupó las lágrimas en el pulgar. —Llora cada vez que quieras, bebé. Tu sabor es bueno.

Lou sonrió, inclinándose hacia adelante y tomando el beso que había interrumpido con su emotivo momento. —También te amo, Hazzy. Te amo desde que me sonreíste en el restaurante.

Harry lo levantó y lo giró. Lou rápidamente captó la idea. Se montó a horcajadas en la cara de su pareja y llevó el largo eje de su lobo a la garganta. Cerró los ojos y gimió ante el sabor que llegó a su lengua y la sensación de su pene en la boca de su pareja. El doble placer despertaba sus sentidos.

Lou se empujó alimentando con su eje a Harry mientras él chupaba alrededor de la cabeza del pene con forma de champiñón, tomando de la punta de su pene el pre semen como un oso toma la miel. Su pulgar se deslizó hacia la V bajo la corona, aplicando suave presión y lentamente se empujó hacia el puño que envolvía la base.

Oh, Dios, él quería ser jodido con tanta urgencia. Como si leyera su mente, su pareja empujó sus dedos dentro de él. Él podía decir que era más de uno. El ardor hizo que girara las caderas.

Lou movió el puño que sostenía el pene más duro, su columna empezó a hormiguear. Se esforzó el doble en chupar y lamer, gemir y tararear. Sus caderas se movían, empujando su pene, más profundo en la garganta de Harry.

Estaba cerca, tan cerca. Lou acarició las bolas de su pareja, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos sintieran cada borde y cada arruga. Las bolas de su pareja se elevaron, indicándole a Lou que él estaba tan cerca.

Lou se abrió más, hundió sus colmillos en la gran vena y Harry gritó alrededor de su pene, los dedos de su pareja lo jodían con ferocidad. Lou bebió la sangre de su pareja y la semilla mientras él se empujaba arriba y abajo, jodiendo la boca de su pareja hasta que sus bolas se liberaron, disparando su semilla. Rápidamente selló la herida y gritó, su pareja aplicó presión alrededor de su eje apretándolo mientras bebía su esencia.

—Hazzy —Lou jadeó, entonces colapsó, su cabeza cayó sobre el muslo de su lobo. Su corazón corriendo sin control cuando las endorfinas recorrían su sistema. Se sentía débil y mareado.

—Ven aquí, pumpkin. —Harry tomó a Lou por debajo de sus brazos y lo jaló sentándolo en la V de sus brazos—. Eso aún se llama sexo—se rió.

Lou sonrió, feliz y saciado.

🥀

—¿Has pensado acerca de lo que te dijo Christian?— preguntó Harry mientras frotaba la espalda de su pareja con su mano.

—¿Acerca de tener niños?

—Si, ¿qué has pensado?

Lou levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry a los ojos. —¿Te molestarías conmigo si te digo que no quiero?

Harry se limpió la garganta. Quería oír su opinión. Eso también lo involucraba. —No me molestaría. —Él podía respetar la decisión de Lou, pero había una parte de él que comenzaba a emocionarse con la posibilidad.

Su pareja se enderezó y lo miró fijamente. —Apenas me estoy adaptando a tener una pareja, tener amigos, y tener una nueva vida en la que no tenga que preocuparme cada segundo de que alguien se burle o me ridiculice. ¿Puedo ajustarme a eso primero? Me está gustando mucho comenzar a ser yo por una vez. Solo quiero la oportunidad de acostumbrarme a todo eso antes de hablar acerca de bebés —dijo Lou suavemente.

Los dedos de Harry recorrían de arriba abajo el brazo de su pareja mientras escuchaba. —Tómate el tiempo que necesites, pumpkin. Solo quería saber que ese tema no está cerrado, que podremos revisarlo cuando te sientas listo para hablar de nuevo sobre eso.

Su pareja asintió. —Te avisaré.

🥀

Cecil se paseaba por la biblioteca. —Estoy cansado de este confinamiento. No hay manera de que podamos conseguir algo de diversión sin preocuparnos por rebeldes de un lado y del otro. Los vehículos tienen sistema de rastreo y los lobos Timber han agregado tres Centinelas más. ¿Cómo infiernos vamos a hacer para salir de aquí?

Nero levantó la mano. —Podemos cavar un túnel. Sé que no te gustan los túneles, pero es una manera de salir. Lo es.

Johnny levantó la mano. —Podemos decirle a Melonee que nos lleve.

Las cejas de Cecil se elevaron. —Eres tan inteligente,  _Jhombre_ , pero Melonee es demasiado joven. Ella podría terminar llevándonos a Plutón. —La luz llegó a su cabeza—. Pero hay alguien más que podría.

—Carter —Blair intervino.

—Sí. Ahora, ¿cómo infiernos le hacemos para contactarlo?

—¿Alguien dijo mi nombre?

Los hombres se sobresaltaron. El corazón de Cecil quería salirse de su pecho. —¡No hagas eso!

Los once se rieron. —¿Por qué no? Es divertido.

—¿Cómo sabías que te queríamos?— preguntó Lou.

—Dices mi nombre, yo oigo y vengo. Entre más adultos somos los Elven del bosque, mejores son nuestros poderes. Yo aún no soy tan adulto, pero se cómo escuchar mi nombre. —Le dio un guiño a Lou.

—Nosotros queremos salir al pueblo. ¿Podrías llevarnos?— Cecil rogó.

—Depende, ¿eso enojaría a Maverick?

—Definitivamente.

—Entonces estoy dentro. ¿A dónde vamos?

Está bien, Cecil aún no había llegado tan lejos. La mayoría de las parejas aun no tenían veintiún años, así que los bares estaban fuera de cuestión. Además, su falta de experiencia para beber lo hacía estremecerse.

—Ya sé. —Lou saltaba de arriba abajo levantando las manos.

—Te escucho. —Cecil caminó hacia la pareja del tamaño de una pinta—. Adelante.

—Solía esconderme del aquelarre en unas cuevas. Son hermosas. En el interior hay cristales y murciélagos, e incluso esas pequeñas criaturas brillantes. Es como todo otro mundo. Se puede ver agua correr en las paredes. Creo que hay algún manantial natural en algún lado, pero aún no lo he encontrado. —Lou curvó los labios al interior.

Cecil pensó en la sugerencia de Walkie-Talkie*. A él le aterraba la oscuridad de los túneles. Él sabía que para conquistar los miedos los tenía que enfrentar. ¿Podría? Si se aterraba mucho, podía pedirle a Carter que lo regresara a casa. Una sonrisa cruzó su cara. —Guía el camino, Lou. —Él podía hacer esto.

 _(*._ _Walkie-Talkie_ _, radios de comunicación, hace referencia a lo mucho que habla._ )

—No puedo llevarlos a todos de una vez. Aun no soy tan bueno en eso. Puedo llevar seis y entonces regreso por los otros seis.

—Está bien. Johnny, Lou, Nero, Kyoshi, Keata, y Blair van primero —Cecil los señaló.

—Oliver, Caden, Murphy, Tangee, Drew y yo vamos después.

—Creo que algunos de los más grandes deberían de ir primero. Los más pequeños no deberían ir todos al mismo tiempo — Caden aconsejó.

—Bien, todos los altos con una pareja pequeña, y entonces los tres primeros pares se van. Pero Lou va primero. Él sabe dónde es.

Lou asintió y tomó la mano de Oliver. Él le sonrió.

—Apúrense, váyanse. —Cecil movió la mano hacia Carter.

La emoción recorría a Lou. Él tenía amigos, y ¡ellos escucharon su sugerencia! Nadie se burló de su idea.

—Espera. Qué acerca de Lou... tú sabes. —Blair movió sus manos alrededor del redondo abdomen de Lou.

—Correcto, porque mi mamá quedó embarazada al visitar una cueva. —Cecil rodó los ojos—. No creo que visitar la cueva pueda hacer que Lou se embarace, tonto.

Blair entrecerró los ojos hacia Cecil. —No tienes que ser un engreído. Solo trato de cuidar de él porque él es fértil.

—Estoy bien, lo juro. Puedo ir. —Lou estaba asustado de que cambiaran de opinión o creyeran que después de todo su idea era tonta. No quería perder a los amigos que había hecho—. ¿Podemos ir? Realmente, realmente prometo que está bien.

Blair lo estudió un momento y entonces asintió. —Está bien. Vamos.

Lou apretó la mano de Oliver. No estaba seguro cómo eso funcionaría. Johnny tomó su otra mano, otras tres parejas se aseguraron de hacer lo mismo hasta que formaron un círculo.

Carter colocó su mano en el hombro de Lou. —Piensa en la cueva.

Lou cerró los ojos y pensó en los brillantes cristales y las brillantes pequeñas luciérnagas. Una fresca brisa rozaba sus mejillas. Abrió los ojos y gimió. Realmente estaban en la cueva.

—Está bien, voy por los otros. No muevan ni un músculo hasta que regrese con los otros.

Todos ellos asintieron. Lou, Oliver, Johnny, Drew, Keata, y Murphy habían viajado primero.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— Drew le preguntó a Murphy.

Lou se preguntaba por qué le preguntaba. El chico se veía bien.

—Casi curado. Aun me canso cuando camino, pero al menos puedo caminar de nuevo —Murphy contestó.

—¿Qué sucedió?— Lou preguntó antes de poderlo pensar mejor.

—Cindernightmare* me disparó por la espalda. Ella es una mujer loca que quería destruirme. Aun nadie sabe por qué.

 _(*._ _Cindernigthmare_ _cinderella_ _=cenicienta,_ _Nightmare_ _=pesadilla podría ser_ _cenipesadilla_ _o cenicienta de pesadilla, se deja el original.)_

—Oh mi Dios. ¿Estás bien? Creo que si alguien me disparara por la espalda, podría enloquecer. Eso debió de ser realmente doloroso. Creo que lo sería. No me gustaría descubrirlo por mí mismo. Oh, Dios, no estoy diciendo que tú lo quisieras. Yo solo...

—¡Lou!— Johnny gritó—. Relájate, deja de estar tan nervioso. No mordemos.

Lou se ruborizó. —Pero yo lo hago. —Sus ojos más abiertos viendo fijamente a Johnny—. Pero yo no quiero morderte, lo juro. Eres mi amigo. No quiero hacer nada para que te enojes...

Johnny puso su mano sobre la boca de Lou. —Sé que no lo harías.

—¿Soy yo o los otros están tardando mucho?— Oliver preguntó.

—¿Podemos ir?— Keata preguntó señalando el interior de la cueva.

—Carter dijo que no nos moviéramos —Drew le recordó.

—Obviamente algo sucedió. Quizás nosotros deberíamos de buscar la manera de llamar a casa. Aunque preferiría enfrentar una picadura de serpiente que a Micah. —Oliver se rió nervioso.

Los seis comenzaron a caminar por las paredes de la caverna, cuidando de dónde pisar mientras Lou los guiaba.

—Miren. —Lou señaló hacia el agua que bajaba por una lisa pared. ¿Podemos tratar de encontrar el manantial? Sé que hay uno aquí y apuesto que es realmente lindo.

—Está bien, diremos el nombre de Carter si nos perdemos. ―Murphy les recordó la mágica manera de salir.

—Entonces, ¿vas a tener un bebé?— Johnny preguntó mientras caminaba al lado de Lou.

—¿Nada se queda en secreto en nuestra casa, verdad?— A Lou le gustaba llamarle su casa. El aquelarre solo fue un lugar en donde se crió. Vivir en esa casa se sentía más como debería sentirse un hogar. Gente loca, buenos momentos, muchas risas. Si, eso era un hogar para él.

—No sé. Harry quiere uno. Tengo miedo de joderlo.

Johnny sonrió. —No puedes joderlo con un niño. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es amarlo.

—Wow, eres muy inteligente. Nunca pensé de esa manera. ¿Pero qué si él o ella tienen diabetes?

—Parece que tú lo has llevado bien con eso.

—¿Pero que si él o ella heredan mi cabello horrible?

—El caramelo es mi color favorito.

—Pero qué si...

Johnny levantó una mano. —Deja de hacer excusas. ¿Qué es lo que realmente te asusta tanto?— Johnny encajó su índice en su palma.

Lou se mordió el labio y alejó la mirada. —¿Qué si Harry ama al bebé tanto que se olvide de mí?

Johnny tomó el brazo de Lou y lo giró hacia él. —¿Estás loco? No hay manera de que Harry se olvide de ti. Tú sobresales como un pulgar lastimado. —Johnny se rió graciosamente señalando el cabello de Lou.

Lou sonrió y pasó sus dedos por las puntas de su cabello. ―¿Realmente te gusta mi cabello?

—Sí. Se ve cool en ti.

Wow, nadie le había dicho antes que su cabello se veía cool. El corazón de Lou se derretía ante la otra pareja. —¿Johnny?

—¿Huh?

Lou se limpió la garganta y vio hacia sus zapatos. —Si yo lo hago, sabes, ¿podrías ser el padrino?

Los ojos de Johnny se abrieron más. —¡No! No puedo golpear a nadie.

Lou se carcajeó tan fuerte que sintió que retumbaba contra las paredes de la cueva. —No. —Se rió graciosamente un poco más—. Eso significa que si alguna cosa me sucediera y a Harry tú podrías encargarte de él o de ella. —Se reía graciosamente más. Niño, el hombre era divertido.

—Oh, sé eso. —Sus mejillas se volvieron rojo betabel—. ¿Realmente confías en mi como para que haga eso por ti?

—Claro, eres inteligente, amable, cariñoso. ¿Qué más podría pedir un bebé?

Johnny brillaba. —Entonces, me encantaría.

—Gracias por ser mi amigo.

Johnny movió su mano hacia Lou. —Ser amigo es fácil. Ser un enemigo requiere mucho más trabajo. Además, me agradas, pero de una manera de amigos.

Lou se rió graciosamente. —Sé lo que quieres decir.

Lou vio sobre su hombro. Los otros seguían atrás, pero tenían sonrisas en sus caras. Oliver le dio un guiño y se rió suavemente.

Lou le sonrió. Ellos empezaron a vagar alrededor, explorando y finalmente encontraron el manantial natural.

—Les dije que sería muy bonito. —Lou sonreía orgulloso.

—Tenías razón en eso. —Murphy se inclinó y pasó su mano por el agua moviéndola de un lado a otro—. Este lugar vale la pena el viaje.

Lou sentía una opresión en el pecho ante la aprobación de las parejas. Ellos se levantaron las piernas de los pantalones y entraron en el estanque. —Está muy fría —Drew se carcajeaba.

—Esto es divertido —Keata sonrió.

 _Si, valió la pena el viaje._  Pensó Lou viendo a todos ellos correr alrededor y disfrutando el lugar.

🥀

—¡Aseguren el perímetro ahora!— Maverick gritó mientras corría alrededor del caos de la casa. No solo había seis parejas perdidas, Maribel había tratado de entrar en la habitación de Melonee. Gracias a los sensores que mandó a instalar Nero, la alarma sonó tan pronto como la ventana se abrió.

Melonee había aparecido en la oficina de Maverick con miedo en los ojos en su pequeña cara de ángel. —¿Dónde infiernos están las parejas?— Maverick gritó.

—En una cueva. —Caden se estremeció mientras le contestaba al Alfa—. Se suponía que nosotros los seguiríamos, pero Tank entró en la biblioteca y tuvimos que escondernos.

Maverick rugió. —¿Cómo infiernos llegaron ahí?

Mark tomó a Caden de la cintura y entrecerró los ojos hacia Maverick. —Yo puedo gritarle, no tú.

El humano tenía bolas, podía concederle eso. —Habla ahora ―dijo entre dientes.

—Carter. —Caden se estremeció de nuevo cuando Maverick levantó el brazo y golpeó el gabinete en el pasillo quebrándolo.

—¡Carter!— Maverick gritó.

—¿Me llamabas?— Carter preguntó detrás de él. Maverick se giró, su pecho hervía—. ¿A dóde llevaste a las parejas?

—No enrolles tus boxers. Ellos están a salvo.

Maverick resopló, listo para desgarrar la garganta del jodido. Maldito hada, desapareció y apareció detrás de Mark.

—Iré por ellos ahora. —Tragó saliva y desapareció.

—Encuentren a esa perra. Maribel muere esta noche. — Maverick salió como una tromba.

🥀

—Maverick, soy Zeus.

¿Por qué sentía que todas las cosas se estaban derrumbando al mismo tiempo? Maverick apoyó los codos en el escritorio, molesto porque Carter aun no regresaba. —Ahora no es un buen momento.

—Bueno, entonces seré breve. Dos miembros de mi manada han desaparecido. Quiero que lo sepas solo en caso de que oigas algo o tengas algo de información.

Maverick se sintió hundir. Ellos aún no habían encontrado al doctor que había experimentado con Heaven, colocándole al hombre un útero. ¿Podría el doctor estar de algún modo en esto?

—Lamento oírlo. Mantendré los oídos abiertos por ti.

—Lo apreciaría. Estoy perdiendo la cabeza tratando de encontrarlos.

—Te llamaré si descubro algo. —Maverick le colgó al Alfa de la manada del Este.

—Joder, ¿algo más quiere unirse a la fiesta?— Maverick preguntó hacia el techo dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¡Carter!— gritó.

El élfico hombre apareció dentro de la oficina con las seis parejas en rastra. —Los pequeños tramposos no estaban en donde les dije que se quedaran. Me tomó una eternidad encontrarlos.

—Eso no hubiera sido un problema si en primer lugar no te los hubieras llevado. —Maverick vio a los guerreros entrar como tromba a su oficina y tomar a sus respectivas parejas.

—La siguiente vez solo di no —Harry le gruño a Carter.

Carter rápidamente desapareció, alejándose de Harry cuando él lo iba a atacar.

Maverick se frotó las sienes. Su familia estaba creciendo desproporcionadamente. Esto se estaba volviendo más y más complejo para tratar con todos ellos. Pero él no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Aunque tenía la sensación de que la raza Elven haría las cosas más interesantes. 

🥀

—Lou, no puedes salir de esa forma. Estaba enfermo de preocupación. —Harry lo llevó hacia las escaleras—. Prométeme que no lo harás de nuevo.

—Pero ellos me quieren a su alrededor, realmente me quieren. ¿Cómo puedo decir no? Ellos no van a querer seguir siendo mis amigos si les doy la espalda. ¿Quieres que mis nuevos amigos me odien? No puedo vivir con eso. —Lou retorcía sus manos en el regazo y se mordía el labio inferior mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—Si son tus amigos, lo seguirán siendo. El que les digas que no, no va a hacer que no les agrades. —Harry no se había dado cuenta que su pareja no tenía ni idea de la amistad—. Las parejas en esta casa te aceptan como eres. Decirles que no, no hará que cambien de opinión.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque Johnny es mi amigo y no quiero perderlo.   
  
—Estoy seguro. —Harry jaló a Lou a sus brazos, besándolo suavemente en los labios. Él quería reclamar a su pareja, asegurarse de que su bola de caramelo estaba seguro entre sus brazos—. Esta cosa de no sexo me está volviendo loco. Necesito encontrar a Nicholas y ver si ya tiene los resultados.

Lou se limpió la garganta. —Nosotros podemos tener sexo— murmuró mientras pasaba sus manos de un lado a otro sobre el edredón. Vio a Harry y bajó la mirada.

El corazón de Harry golpeaba al doble de ritmo contra sus costillas. ¿Su pareja estaba diciendo lo que él creía que estaba diciendo, o era su deseo creyéndolo? —Habla conmigo, pumpkin. ―Tragó duro, su garganta estaba seca ante la idea de ser padre. La emoción y el miedo recorrían su cuerpo y se estrellaban uno con el otro, haciendo que el corazón de Harry se acelerara.

—Estoy diciendo que he revisado el tema y que no estoy en contra de eso.

Harry acunó la cara de Lou, viendo el reflejo ónix en los ojos de su pareja. Él podía ver el shock en esa mirada de oscuras pupilas. —¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—¿Prometes que no te vas a enojar conmigo?— Lou trató de apartarse pero Harry lo sostenía fuerte.

—Lo prometo.

Las manos de Lou cubrían las de Harry. —Pensé que amarías más al bebé y te olvidarías de mí. —Las mejillas de su pareja se volvieron carmesí y bajó la mirada.

Harry estaba impactado de que su pareja pudiera pensar tal cosa. ¿No le habría mostrado a su bola de caramelo lo mucho que significaba para él? Pasó los nudillos bajo el mentón de su pumpkin y lo besó ligeramente. —¿Cómo siquiera puedes pensar eso? Eres las estrellas en mi cielo, el latido de mi corazón y un bálsamo para mi alma. Olvidarte a ti sería más difícil que olvidarme de respirar.

Lou se quedó con la boca abierta. —Wow —dijo asombrado.

Harry sonrió. —¿Qué? ¿Crees que porque soy guerrero no tengo sentimientos? Yo lamento profundamente que lo creyeras. Nunca podría olvidarte, pumpkin.

—No, no pensaba eso. Pensaba que eso no rimaba.

Harry sonrió. —No soy Hallmark*.

_(*. Hallmark compañía que distribuye las tarjetas para celebraciones, el día del amor, de las madres, graduaciones etc)_

Acostó a Lou y le bajó los jeans, gruñendo ante el perfecto pene. Le quitó la camiseta a su pareja por la cabeza y la lanzó a un lado. Las manos de Lou fueron sobre su abdomen tratando de cubrirse, pero entonces apartó las manos.

Amaba que su pareja comenzara a sentirse cómodo con su cuerpo. Nada en este mundo era más sexy que su pumpkin, hasta el último centímetro de él. Harry no cambiaría nada.

Harry levantó la pierna derecha de Lou y pasó sus dedos por la suave y cremosa piel de su pareja. La pálida complexión era increíble. Sus dedos rodearon el tobillo de su pareja, sosteniéndolo en un suave agarre mientras besaba la planta del pie de Lou. Su pulgar acariciaba el tobillo de Lou y bajó la mano por la pierna de su pareja. —Tan hermoso.

Harry bajó la pierna y se desnudó, subiendo sobre Lou y pasando su mano por el lampiño pecho de Lou. Pellizcó el disco café, logrando que su pareja gimiera. Los ojos de su pumpkin viendo los suyos, los oscuros ojos le rogaban a Harry que lo jodiera.

El estómago de Harry se oprimió al ver el deseo. Tomó el lubricante y preparó a su pareja para lo que podría llevarlo a tener un bebé. Harry sacó sus dedos y tomó la base de su pene, empujándolo al interior, y entonces se detuvo. Cerró los ojos, esperando hacer lo correcto, rezando porque Lou estuviera listo para lo que podría venir.

—Te amo, pumpkin. —Harry se empujó más profundamente, apoyándose en sus antebrazos y comenzando a mover sus caderas, Lou envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry, lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y sus colmillos aparecieron.

Harry se perdió en la erótica vista bajo él. Se salió lentamente hasta que sólo la cabeza de su pene quedó dentro y se volvió a empujar tan profundo como podía. Sintió el cuerpo de Lou estremecerse mientras se movía dentro y fuera.

—Quiero que te corras para mí —dijo Harry.

Pasó su mano por el cuerpo de su pareja, deleitándose al sentir su piel. Harry encajó suavemente sus uñas en la piel de Lou, su pareja gemía y se retorcía debajo de él.

Harry empujaba sus caderas, penetrándolo más duro, más profundo y más rápido. Su abdomen se tensó y su columna hormigueaba. Tomó en su puño el pene de su pareja, esparció el presemen y comenzó a bombearlo.

—Lou —Harry dijo con desesperación.

Lou colocó sus manos en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Harry jalándolo para un profundo beso. Harry, que era tan fuerte y protector para ser capaz de encargarse de cualquier enemigo, gemía dentro de la boca de su pareja, pegado al toque de su pareja.

Lou gritó dentro de su boca, arqueó la espalda y se corrió en la mano de Harry. El olor de la semilla de su pareja envió a Harry sobre el borde. Gimió contra los labios de Lou, empujando su pene dentro del culo de su pareja mientras se corría con una cegadora fuerza.

Sus nervios estaban desgarrados, expuestos en su ultrasensible pene. Harry jaló a Lou a sus brazos, sosteniéndolo más cerca. ¿Cómo podía su pareja siquiera pensar que él tuviera la menor capacidad de olvidarlo? 

🥀

Harry parpadeó y abrió los ojos. Lou le sonrió. —Hola.

Las cejas de su pareja juntas. —Tus ojos son de nuevo azules. ¿Por qué?— Harry se movió y se enderezó—. No es que me queje, los extrañaba.

Lou se encogió de hombros. —No sé. También lo noté cuando fui al cuarto de baño.

—Crees que nosotros... —Harry colocó una mano sobre el abdomen de Lou.

—No tengo idea. No me siento diferente. Claro, no soy experto en esto. He oído que las mujeres vomitan todo y lloran por cualquier cosa. No siento naúseas ni ganas de llorar. Si no funcionó, siempre podremos volverlo a intentar, pero después de una noche como anoche, me sorprendería que no lo lográramos. Mi mente explotó y la tierra tembló, francamente caliente. No me molestaría repetirlo de nuevo.

Harry le sonrió. —Aún sigo asombrado de que no te desmayaras. —Él se reía.

Lou lo palmeó. —Deja de burlarte de mí.

Harry levantó sus manos y se carcajeó. —Juro que no lo haré.

Lou gruñó y se giró en la cama. —Tengo que ir a ver a Nicholas por mi insulina.

—Maldición, esa es una linda vista de tu trasero.

Lou movió sus caderas y palmeó su trasero. —¿Quieres algo de esto, chico grande?

Se rió graciosamente y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño cuando Harry apartó las mantas y salió a cazarlo.

Lou era feliz. Él tenía a alguien a quien darle todo su amor, y un hombre que lo amaba sin que le molestaran todas sus fallas. ¿Qué más podía pedir un hombre? 

🥀

Los puños de Maverick se cerraron a sus lados, un gruñido desgarró su garganta cuando Trick luchaba por meter a Maribel a su oficina.

—No puedes detenerme. Lograré escapar. —Ella dejó de luchar y sonrió cínicamente.

—Terminemos con toda esta mierda y vayamos al punto. ¿Por qué?— Maverick preguntó.

—Bueno, en cuanto a Murphy concierne, mi tonto culo se enamoró de él. Pero tenía que arruinarlo todo siendo gay.

—Uh, la próxima vez yo revisaría y no trataría de matar a la persona que amo... dos veces —Maverick puntualizó.   
  
—¿Quién dice que el amor es perfecto?— Ella suspiró dramáticamente—. Al infierno con él, ya lo superé. Solo quiero que sepas que tendré a esa pequeña fey*.

_(*. Fey, algo de fantasía, o con poderes sobrenaturales, o clarividentes o poderes extraños. Se deja el original)_

Maverick le gruñó. Nadie se llevaría a su princesa. —¿Qué infiernos es tan importante acerca de ella?

—Colateral. —Ella se rió, y lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás gritando—. Ahm.

Maverick no podía creer lo que veía frente a él. Un alto hombre con la piel azul y el cabello tan blanco que parecía nieve, apareció y tomó a Maribel. Le dio a Maverick una diabólica sonrisa y un guiño antes de desaparecer con la perra.

—¡Carter!— Maverick gritó.

—Estoy cansado de que me llames, no soy tu mascota - Carter bufó apareciendo.

¿Qué infantes era el papá que se produjo una Maribel? - Maverick le bufó.

Los ojos de Carter se abrieron más por el miedo. —¿Estuvo aquí?

—¿Qué es?

—Ah, un desdichado Elven de las sombras. Oh infiernos. - Carter retorcía las manos—. Eso no es bueno.

—¡Mío! - Tryck rugió detrás de ellos.

Maverick vio de Tryck a Carter, una gran sonrisa se extendió de oreja a oreja. —Ah, infiernos, esto va a ser divertido. El karma realmente me ama. —Maverick se detía los costados señalando a ambos—. La ironía es una madre jodida. 

**_Aleta._ **


End file.
